Orange Lover: College Life
by polomints63
Summary: Rin is at college and has finally become an adult! When events happen that lead to her and Len's relationship taking a turn for the worst; she finds herself drifting closer to her old boyfriend, Mikuo. Who will she choose? Read and find out! Rated T for suggestive themes and swearing.
1. Len's Video Part 1

**So here's the third story! I wonder how many stories I can squeeze out of these poor people... :)**

**Orange Lover.**

"**Len's ****Video"**

**PART ONE**

**Stay With You – Goo Goo Dolls**

watch?v=Pf5uEzSO6Sw

**Hey, guys! God, it feels good to be back. I'm in college now! And things are already getting interesting...**

**Friday**

**I was sat on my new bed as Len looked around the room. It had grey wallpaper and a bed on each side of it. On my side was an orange poster on one side of my window and a 'Three Days Grace' poster on the other side and then there was a desk beside the bed near the door and my roommate's side was the same other than the window was at the end of the room and her whole wall was full of disturbing posters.**

"So how do you think she's going to be?" **I asked.**

"By the look of these posters she seems...deep." **He replied.**

"I just hope she's not a bitch." **I said.**

"I hope she doesn't mind me popping up in here 24/7." **He told me.**

"If she does then I can always come over to your new place." **I said to him.**

"Speaking of that, you're still coming over for dinner tonight, right?" **He asked.**

"Wouldn't miss it." **I replied.**

**I got up and let him hug me from behind.**

"It's official, Rin, we're on our own now." **He said.**

"I know, it's about time." **I smiled.**

**Just then, my new roommate walked into the room. She was wearing a purple and black striped long sleeved top, black skinny jeans with holes in them and black boots. She had black hair that was tied back in a bun.**

"Uh..." **She trailed off.**

"Wow, this is a horrible first impression...sorry about that." **I apologised, pulling away from Len.**

"No it's...uh, fine." **She murmured.**

"I'm Rin, nice to meet you. This is my boyfriend, Len." **I told her.**

"I'm Avanna." **She said.**

"Nice, so do people call you Ava for short or what?" **Len asked.**

"Have I met you before? You look SO familiar?" **She replied.**

"Nope, we haven't met." **He told her.**

"Are you sure?" **She asked.**

"Positive." **He replied.**

"I better get going, don't forget dinner tonight." **He told me.**

"I won't, I'll see you later." **I said.**

**He walked out of the door, leaving me alone with Avanna.**

"He's cute." **She told me.**

"Yeah, he's great." **I said.**

"So, is this your first year?" **She asked.**

"Yeah." **I replied.**

"Good luck, you're gonna need it." **She told me.**

"Thanks..." **I trailed off.**

**I wasn't liking my roommate's attitude...so I left and started walking around campus.**

**I saw Mikuo who was wearing a black jacket with a red trim and sleeves and a blonde guy stood next to him and started to walk over to them. When I got closer I realised that he was with Oliver! Wow, he was as tall as Mikuo and as ripped as him too!**

"Hey, it's Rin!" **Mikuo smiled.**

"Rin! Over here!" **Oliver called.**

"Oliver? Holy shit! Puberty hit you in all the right places." **I told him.**

"Thanks...I think? Hey, have you seen Neru around?" **He asked.**

"Um, nope can't say I have. I just got here an hour ago." **I replied.**

"If you see her, tell her to call me. I have to head home, later, guys." **He said and started walking down the street.**

"So how was your summer? I haven't talked to you since graduation!" **He smiled.**

**Behind Mikuo I saw a grey haired guy sitting down on the grass wearing an identical jacket to him.**

"Mikuo, introduce me to your friend. Don't be rude, man." **He said.**

"Oh, sorry! Rin, this is Bruno, he's on my team." **Mikuo told me.**

"Hey, Bruno." **He said.**

"Nice meeting you, so how do you two know each other?" **He asked, getting up.**

"We used to...uhh..." **Mikuo trailed off.**

"He's my...umm..." **I murmured.**

"We're friends." **We replied.**

"Okay...you should come to this party we're having tonight, Rin." **Bruno suggested.**

"Party?! Yeah, I'll be there!" **I smiled, clasping my hands together.**

**All We Are – OneRepublic**

watch?v=intQivxMMcE

**I left went to my dorm to get ready to go to Len's place and guess who I found.**

**I walked into the lounge and saw Rui sat on one of the brown sofas.**

"What're you doing here? You don't even go here!" **I scowled.**

"Heeeey, favourite cousin..." **She trailed off.**

"What do you want? You have that look in your eye." **I snarled.**

"Just a small tiny favour." **She said, getting up.**

"Like...?" **I asked.**

"I need you to go with me to this party tonight." **She told me.**

"The football team's party? Bruno invited me! I was going anyway." **I smiled.**

"Great! I need to talk to this guy about his relationship status." **She said.**

"Okay and why do you need my help?" **I asked.**

"We have to dress up as guys...he's not going to talk about his relationships with a girl! So if we're guys he'll spill his guts out." **She replied.**

"Are you insane?! No, I'm not doing that!" **I told her.**

"I dressed up as you and went on a date with Mikuo! You owe me!" **She said.**

"Ugh, okay fine! But we're only staying for five minutes." **I said to her.**

"That's my girl!" **She smiled.**

**I can't believe what Rui was making me do...but I didn't have any time to think. I had to go to Len's.**

**I walked over to his house and knocked on the door. It had a green flower pattern on it.**

**He had this horrible furniture that looked like some kind of single middle aged man had picked out.**

**We were sat on his sofa hugging when I said to him:**

"Did I ever tell you how hideous your furniture was?"

"Yes...several times actually. You were supposed to help me decorate." **He replied.**

"Um...what's that smell?" **I asked.**

"Dinner!" **Len replied, getting up and running over to the oven.**

"Is everything okay in there?" **I called.**

"Uh...we got a little bit of a situation in here, babe." **He frowned.**

"Oh god, what happened?" **I asked.**

"Umm...I burned dinner so...McDonalds, here we come." **He replied.**

**After we ate our food we started being cute and all that good stuff.**

**We sat on the floor kissing with our drinks next to us.**

**And then I remembered I had to leave early to get ready to turn into...a guy.**

**We got up and I started to explain.**

"I have to leave! I'm going to a party with Rui tonight."

"Wait, you're going to a party and you're just now telling me?" **He asked.**

"I know and I'm sorry." **I replied.**

"Where's it going to be?" **He said to me.**

"Bruno said it was going to be at one of the houses by the dorm." **I told him.**

"Bruno? Who the fuck is Bruno?" **He asked.**

"Don't worry, it's just one of Mikuo's friends." **I replied.**

"MIKUO's friend? Oh yeah, Rin, that's supposed to make me feel a LOT better." **He said sarcastically.**

"Len. CHILL. It's just a party, we're only staying like, 20 minutes." **I told him.**

"Fine...have fun and call me when you leave." **He smiled.**

"I'll call you before I go and right when I leave. I love you." **I grinned.**

"I love you too." **He said.**

**Situations – Escape the Fate**

watch?v=USriZAMR2nA

**After Rui and I had got changed we went into the bathroom to touch ourselves up. I was wearing a red top, black jacket, blue jeans, black converse and a black baseball cap while Rui was wearing a black short sleeved top, mud green pants, black 'Nikes', sunglasses and a red beanie.**

"So I'm thinking maybe we should draw on beards..." **She trailed off.**

"That would be way too obvious." **I told her.**

"I think we make hot guys." **She smiled.**

"I have a bad feeling about this..." **I trailed off.**

"Oh stop being a wuss, Rin!" **She told me.**

**Just then a red haired girl walked into the room and jumped back as soon as she saw us.**

"Ahh!"

"The fuck is her problem?" **Rui asked.**

"Back up! I have breath spray!" **She said.**

"Relax! We're girls! We're going to a fancy dress party." **I explained.**

"R-really?" **She asked.**

"Yeah...but don't tell anyone. You didn't see anything, okay?" **Rui replied.**

"Okay..." **She trailed off.**

**We headed to the party only to find out that...there wasn't a party. **

**We were stood in a room with a blackboard and three of those sofas from Len's old room.**

"THIS is the party?" **Rui asked.**

"Well...this is where Bruno said it was going to be." **I replied.**

"Hey! Where are you guys from?" **An orange haired guy that was on the football team asked us from the doorway.**

"Oh uh...we're from the Omega...Tegga...Kegga YoMamma frat house." **Rui replied.**

"What's your names?" **He said to her.**

"I am Jack...Daniels and this is my friend...Vod...Ka." **She told him.**

"Umm...supp, bro?!" **I asked.**

"Jack and Vod...awesome names, bros! I'm Lui, what are you guys doing here?" **He replied.**

"We're here for the party, but it doesn't seem like there's much of a party going on here." **I told him.**

**Just then Bruno came into the room.**

"The party was moved to another house at the last minute. We can give you guys a lift there if you want." **He said.**

"Sounds good, man...thanks." **Rui said to him.**

**Nothing – The Script**

watch?v=KMihKmoYfe8

**We walked outside with the boys and saw Mikuo waiting for us.**

"What are they up to now?" **He asked.**

"Mikuo! Meet the boys! Vod and Jack!" **Bruno replied.**

"Yo." **I said.**

"Whuddup, dude." **Rui said to him.**

"We're about to head to the party, you coming or what?" **Bruno asked.**

"Umm, yeah...can I speak with Vod and Jack for a minute?" **He replied.**

**Just then Len walked over to us.**

"You bringing more friends, Hatsune?" **Lui asked.**

"I'm not friends with him, I'm actually looking for my...never mind." **Len replied.**

**Lui and Bruno walked over to Len.**

"Do we know each other? I've seen you somewhere before..." **Bruno trailed off.**

"Yeah! Are you sure we've never hung out before?" **Lui asked.**

"I've never seen you guys a day in my life." **Len replied.**

"Fuck, where have I seen you at?! I've seen you...I just don't know where." **Bruno murmured.**

"You have the wrong guy." **Len told him.**

"I got it! You're the kid from the Bricksdale Academy video! From last year! It's totally you!" **Bruno smiled.**

"Ah, yeah that's where you're from! Dude, did you get in trouble for that?" **Lui asked.**

"What video?" **I scowled.**

"Ah, this is great!" **Rui smiled.**

"I'm going to go now..." **Len trailed off.**

"Hey, how about I drive Jack and Vod to the party." **Mikuo suggested.**

"Eh, I guess that's cool." **Rui said.**

**Mikuo ended up driving us to Rui's house, not the party. **

**We were sat there in silence, Mikuo and I in the front and Rui in the back, until Mikuo said:**

"So, you two wanna tell me why you're dressed as guys?"

"We were just playing dress up." **Rui replied.**

"Yeah...dress up..." **I trailed off.**

"So, you're really not gonna tell me?" **He frowned.**

"Just drive the car, Hatsune." **Rui smiled.**

"Do you know what video Bruno and Lui were talking about, Mikuo?" **I asked.**

"I think that's something you and your boyfriend should talk about." **He replied.**

"I can't believe he would keep something like that away from me." **I scowled.**

"You sound surprised..." **He trailed off.**

"Well would ya look at that? There's my house! Thanks for the lift, see ya!" **Rui smiled.**

**Rui got out of the car at some random house. She got out because she thought me and Mikuo were going to argue...we didn't. We sat in silence and he walked me to my dorm.**

"How do I keep myself getting into these situations, Mikuo? If I would've stayed home, I wouldn't have ran into you guys and I wouldn't know about that video."** I sniffed.**

"You were going to find out about the video eventually, Rin." **He told me.**

"Can you please tell me what's on the video." **I cried.**

"That's not my job. Look, everything is going to be okay. Just relax." **He smiled.**

"Promise?" **I asked.**

"I promise." **He replied.**

**I walked into my room and found Avanna sat at her laptop. I think she was listening to mine and Mikuo's conversation.**

"Hey, you." **She said.**

"Oh, hey, Avanna...I didn't know you'd still be up." **I murmured.**

"Call me Ava. I don't sleep until early morning. Just a little fact about me." **She told me.**

"Nice to know." **I said.**

"I saw you talking to Mikuo Hatsune, I didn't know you knew him." **She said to me.**

"Yeah...we went to secondary school together." **I told her.**

"He's all the girls around here talk about. Is he single?" **She asked.**

"I'm not really sure." **I replied.**

"Can you find out for me? He's like...ridiculously hot." **She murmured.**

"Sure thing."** I told her.**

**Next time on Orange Lover...**

**Rin is in college and things are already getting intense! Rin gets invited to a party but Rui rains on her parade when she asks Rin for some help. Rin's new roommate has a crush on Mikuo...but it seems like every other female student does as well. And you find out what was on that video that got Len kicked out of school! **

**Please review and tell me what you think of the music aspect of this! Bye!**


	2. Len's Video Part 2

**Hey, guys! Thanks for all the nice things you said about part one!**

**EGUZMAN: There are some dumb people out there!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Fruitloops25: Yeah, I thought you would ****.**

**Thanks for the review!**

**B.L: Haha!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Orange Lover.**

"**Len's ****Video"**

**PART TWO**

**Bittersweet Life – My Favourite Highway**

watch?v=muC2J19PFL4

**I met Neru for breakfast that morning.**

**SATURDAY**

"So do you think I should confront Len about the video or just let it go?" **I asked her as we sat at the table.**

"I think you should. It's kind of strange that everyone knows about it except you." **She replied.**

"Did you know about the video?!" **I frowned.**

"What? No! I'm just as surprised as you!" **She scowled.**

"Well how do I bring it up?" **I asked.**

"Just say, 'Hey, we need to talk.' and ask about the video." **She replied.**

"What if he tries to change the subject?" **I said to her.**

"Don't let him." **She told me sternly.**

**I went over to Len's house and knocked on the door.**

"Len, open up!" **I called.**

"It's open!" **I heard him say.**

**I opened the door and walked in.**

"We need to talk." **I told him.**

"Well start talking." **He said.**

**I sat down on the sofa next to him.**

"So I think you and I both know what it is I want to talk about." **I said to him.**

"Yeah, it's about me showing up at the dorm last night." **He told me.**

"Umm...no, but why did you show up anyway?" **I asked.**

"Well, I told you to call me before the party and you didn't, so I got worried." **He replied.**

"Okay...well, I wanted to talk to you about that video. What's on it?" **I said to him.**

"Nothing." **He told me.**

"Len, it has to be something. Are you like...robbing a bank or something?!" **I asked.**

"Uh, NO." **He replied.**

"Doing drugs?" **I said to him.**

"Nope." **He told me.**

"Please...oh god, please...don't tell me it's a sex tape." **I murmured.**

"Rin..." **He trailed off.**

"Is it?!" **I asked.**

"Well...I mean...technically...yes." **He replied.**

"I can't believe this." **I said, getting up.**

"The girl put the camera in my room and I didn't know. She blackmailed me, Rin. She said if I didn't pay her for the video then she'd ruin my family's reputation. I didn't believe her and well...she leaked the video." **He explained.**

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" **I asked.**

"I obviously wasn't thinking at all, Rin." **He replied.**

"I...I don't even know what to say to you right now." **I murmured.**

"You know...you're really over reacting to all of this." **He told me.**

"My fucking boyfriend has a sex tape floating around, how do you expect me to act?" **I asked.**

"Rin, calm down." **He replied, getting up.**

"Don't tell me to calm down, Len!" **I scowled.**

"I didn't even know you when this happened. Why are you mad?!" **He asked.**

"You're not getting the point!" **I replied.**

"I'm really not! I don't get why you're mad." **He frowned.**

"Because you didn't tell me, Len! Just like you didn't tell me you had a twin! What else are you keeping from me?" **I asked.**

"I didn't think those things were important." **He replied.**

"Are you...are you serious? Wow, I'm afraid to see what your idea of 'important' is. You're unbelievable...you know that?" **I said to him and walked out of the door.**

**Think of You Later (Empty Room) – Every Avenue**

watch?v=XHFhNne6sNU

**Be honest with me guys...AM I OVER REACTING?! I couldn't even look at his face anymore so I went back to campus. **

**Later that day.**

**I sat on the floor in my room while Ava was lying down on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows and had her legs crossed over each other in the air asking me questions about Mikuo.**

"So, what's his favourite colour?" **She asked.**

"Blue. The same shade as the colour of his eyes." **I replied.**

"Favourite food?" **She said to me.**

"Chicken nuggets, but only with a mustard dip." **I told her.**

"It's crazy how much you know about him!" **She said.**

"Well, we spent a lot of time together at one point." **I explained.**

"Rin? You there?" **Mikuo asked from outside the door.**

"Ohmygod!" **Ava said, getting up.**

"Yeah, come on in, Mikuo." **I called.**

**He opened the door and walked into the room.**

"Hey, are you okay? I've been texting and calling you." **He said.**

"Sorry, my phone was off, but yeah, I'm fine." **I smiled, getting up.**

**Just then, Ava cleared her throat.**

"Oh, sorry, Mikuo, this is my roommate, Ava." **I said.**

"Hey, Ava." **He smiled.**

"Hi! I'm a big fan of yours! Like, my whole family! Wanna go to the cafe and get a coffee?" **She asked.**

"Coffee actually sounds pretty good. You coming, Rin?" **He said to me.**

"No, you two go ahead, I'm just gonna...chill or something." **I told him.**

"We'll bring you back a muffin!" **Ava smiled.**

**When Ava and Mikuo left I went to Neru's room to tell her what I just found out. **

**Her room was pretty much the same as mine, apart from the green wallpaper, paintings of birds on the walls, a fake plant on the bedside table, animal posters and there were no windows.**

"SEX TAPE!?" **She asked.**

"Yes! Neru, this is horrible." **I replied.**

"I'm sure it's not that bad. Maybe we should, you know...check it out..." **She trailed off.**

"Neru!" **I scowled.**

"What?! I'm just saying..." **She told me.**

"Neru! Guess who's at the cafe!" **A voice called from outside.**

"Who?!" **She asked.**

"Mikuo Hatsune! And a few of his friends! I'm so going down there, you wanna come?" **A dirty blonde haired girl wearing a black vest top and black leggings with platform heels asked her.**

"Yeah, I'll be down in a bit." **She replied.**

"Okay, hurry, I don't think he's staying too long!" **She said and walked out of the door.**

"Why does everyone want Mikuo!" **I said.**

"He's the star football player...there's a chance he might actually get famous this year." **Neru told me.**

"Those girls that talk to him are just using him...those gold diggers." **I said to her.**

"Duh. But Mikuo isn't stupid. He won't fall for any of the groupies." **She said.**

"This is just too much...I need to go to sleep." **I murmured.**

"Yeah, go get some rest, you need it." **She told me.**

**Sorry – Buckcherry**

watch?v=VascyLfpNrI

**When I was walking back to my room, something caught my eye.**

**I was walking past the cafe when I saw Ava hugging Mikuo and the blonde girl wiping and unwilling Lui's cheek.**

"Damn, Hatsune! The girls love you!" **Bruno smiled.**

"Help. Me." **He whispered.**

**I noticed Bruno looking at me, but he walked out of the back door.**

"I can't believe they're all up on them like that." **I said.**

"I can't believe it either. No one ever wants to be all up on me." **Bruno agreed.**

"Oh! I...I um, totally wasn't spying." **I murmured.**

"Right. I didn't see you at the party last night." **He smiled.**

"I know, I'm sorry I couldn't make it. How was it?" **I asked.**

"Not too bad! The location was moved last minute and these two foreign dudes showed up at the wrong place." **He replied.**

"Oh...sounds like fun!" **I murmured.**

"It was! Want me to walk you back to your dorm? You shouldn't be out here alone at night. That's like, Campus Safety Rule #1." **He told me.**

"Yeah, thanks." **I smiled.**

**When we got to my dorm we found Len standing outside.**

"Hey, it's Bricksdale! Mind moving out of the way so Rin can get in there safely?" **Bruno asked.**

"I know him, I can take it from here." **I told him.**

"Alright, cool, well see you around, Rin." **He said and walked off.**

"So, I'm guessing that's Bruno?" **Len asked.**

"What are you doing here?" **I replied.**

"I came here to talk about what happened earlier." **He told me.**

"Let's go inside." **I said.**

**Once we were inside I sat on my bed, propping myself up on my elbows and resting my head on the hands.**

"So...talk." **I murmured.**

"I didn't tell you about the video because I was embarrassed...just like anyone else would be. People have been telling you bad things about me since day one and I didn't want THIS to be added onto the list. I thought if you found out you wouldn't want to be with me anymore and I don't think I can handle that. I was never trying to hurt or make you mad, I just...I don't know." **He explained.**

"I know you weren't trying to hurt me and I understand why you didn't want to tell me. I think the reason I got is mad is because I was...jealous." **I told him.**

"Uh...you're jealous we didn't make a sex tape?" **He asked.**

"Nooo! I'm jealous that she got to be with you. You're the only person I've been with so it just bothered me...you were my first and I'm not yours...I guess I just don't feel special." **I replied.**

"Rin, don't say that." **He said, taking my hands in his.**

"You are my first. My first LOVE."

"That's totally different, babe..." **I trailed off.**

"Rin...shut up and stop ruining the moment." **He told me.**

"I love you, jerk." **I said.**

"I love you too." **He said to me and kissed me.**

**I know, I know...I'm such a push over! But how could I stay mad at him? He's such a cutie. So much has happened and classes haven't even started yet. I'll keep you posted!**

**Until next time...**

**-Orange Lover.**

**Next time on Orange Lover...**

**Rui checks out Len's video. Rin and Mikuo go with Oliver and Neru on their date. Rin tries to learn more about Len but does it at the wrong place and time. Mikuo gets Man of the Match and gets to be on TV but the news readers make a crucial error that could ruin Rin's relationship with Len.**

**Thank you to Draconer for favouriting the story and Draconer, Lynn 'Ne'-chan, emoHippy1 and EGUZMAN for following the story!**

**Bye!**


	3. Sports Centre

**And here comes chapter 2!**

**Fruitloops25: Yeah, I wouldn't have wanted to get it wrong either.**

**Thanks for the review!**

**EGUZMAN: I think Neru and Oliver could be cute together. I know she is, but she loves Len so much!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**ZanyAnimeGirl: Haha!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**B.L: You'll have to see!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**MizuneMinamiki: You were right!**

**You'll find out who the girl is in a few chapters time.**

**I would have reacted that way too!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Orange Lover.**

"**Sports Centre"**

**Call Me Maybe Cover – Alex Goot, Dave Days, Chad Sugg**

watch?v=7EoxKNnbLaE

**Hey, everyone! So much has happened to me. My head is pounding and my hands are shaky. It all started when Rui came over...**

**SUNDAY**

**I told Rui about Len's video and she was determined to watch it.**

**She was sat at my desk looking it up on my laptop.**

"I know it's on here somewhere." **She said, searching through videos.**

"Maybe we shouldn't be looking at this." **I frowned.**

"FOUND IT!" **She shouted, clicking on it.**

"Oh god..." **I trailed off.**

"Wow, they just get right down to business!" **She told me.**

"That's it, I can't look." **I frowned, turning away and covering my eyes.**

"Holy shit!" **She said.**

"Oh no! What happened?!" **I asked.**

"Oh, nothing...just rating him on a scale of 1-10 since you never sent me that picture I asked for..." **She replied.**

"Are you being serious right now?" **I said to her.**

"Yup...now go get me some snacks, it's getting good!" **She told me.**

**I ended up closing the laptop on Rui's hands and telling her to get out. I needed time alone.**

**I was playing computer games when I heard a knock on the door.**

"Uhh...come in!" **I called.**

**The door opened and Mikuo walked in.**

"Sweet, your crazy ass roommate isn't here." **He said, looking round.**

"She has night classes. What's up?" **I asked.**

"I have to drive Oliver and Neru somewhere tonight and I don't wanna be the third wheel. You wanna come?" **He replied.**

"Umm, when?" **I said to him.**

"Oh, I don't know, Rin, like...NOW." **He told me.**

"Okay, grab my jacket and bag...and let me finish this level." **I murmured.**

**We ended up going to the cinema to watch 'World War Z', it was cute...I mean, if it were a date.**

**Oliver and Neru were sat at the back whilst Mikuo and I were sat two rows in front of them. We turned round and saw Neru grabbing onto Oliver's arm and shielding her eyes.**

"Neru, calm down, it's not even the scary part yet!" **Oliver told her.**

"Thanks for coming with me; I couldn't handle these two alone." **Mikuo said.**

"No problem, I love Oliver and Neru together." **I said to him.**

"Yeah, they're great...can I ask you something?" **He asked.**

"Sure..." **I replied.**

"Why did we break up?" **He said to me.**

"Because you were an asshole. Next question." **I told him.**

"Okay...that was my only question." **He murmured.**

"Can you drop me off at 29 Westwood Street?" **I asked.**

"That's Len's place?" **He replied.**

"Can you please just take me?" **I said to him.**

"Yeah." **He told me.**

"THIS. MOVIE. IS. AWESOME!" **Oliver shouted and loads of people started shushing him.**

**Take Me with You – Secondhand Serenade**

watch?v=NLNwKQaynN0

**Mikuo dropped me off but something was bothering me when I got to Len's house...remember how I knew so much about Mikuo? Well...I don't know much about Len. And what better time to ask than when his hot, sweaty body is on top of me!**

**We were kissing on the bed when I started asking him questions.**

"Hey...what's your favourite colour?

"Umm...I don't know, black." **He replied.**

"How about your favourite movie?" **I said to him.**

"Shhh! Stop with the questions." **He told me.**

"I just wanna talk...we never really talk." **I murmured.**

"We have ALL night to talk." **He smiled.**

"But I wanna talk right now." **I grinned.**

"Okay, Rin, TALK." **He said, getting off of me.**

**He had such an attitude with me, why would I wanna talk to him now? **

"I'm just gonna go now." **I told him, getting up with him.**

"Look, I said we can talk. We can talk 'til morning if you want." **He said to me.**

"I have class in the morning; I just need to go..." **I trailed off.**

"Alright, umm...I'll get my keys." **He murmured.**

**When I left, I started to think. What if me knowing everything about Mikuo is just me being obsessive...so...I decided to ask Mikuo questions about me. To see if he actually listens to me when we talk. **

**I walked over to his room and knocked on the door.**

"Mikuo, open up!" **I called.**

"It's open, Rin." **I heard him say from inside.**

**I opened the door and walked into his room. He had a blue sofa with a bed above it, a desk and a flat screen TV. He had the usual guy posters too and a window at the end of the room.**

"Okay, first of all why is your room so much better than mine. What is this? The football suite?" **I asked.**

"Something like that, sit down" **He replied.**

**I sat down next to him on the sofa.**

"So, what's up?" **He asked.**

"What's my favourite colour?" **I replied.**

"Huh? Hot Pink." **He said.**

"And my favourite food?" **I asked.**

"Roast chicken with lots and lots of chicken." **He replied.**

"Favourite movie?" **I said to him.**

"'Something Borrowed' and you can only watch it if you're eating a jar of 'Nutella'." **He told me.**

"Why do we know so much about each other?" **I asked.**

"Because we're BESTIES...duh!" **He replied.**

"Oh, really?" **I said to him.**

"Nah...we just actually talk about these things. I remember 95% of what you tell me." **He told me.**

"...and the other 5%?" **I asked.**

"Come on, Rin, I'm a guy, you can't expect me to remember everything." **He replied.**

"Mikuo! Let me in, man, you're on 'Sports Centre'!" **Bruno called from outside.**

"I better leave." **I said, getting up and walking out of the door.**

**MONDAY**

**Hands Down – Dashboard Confessional**

watch?v=kVN2b0DdZAQ

**Today was my first day of class...I don't think I've ever been so nervous.**

**Neru and I stood outside the classroom deciding on whether to go inside or not.**

"I'm so nervous, Rin!" **Neru frowned.**

"Relax! It's going to be okay. It's just like secondary school." **I told her.**

"Okay...so, do we just walk in or what?" **She asked.**

"Umm...I guess so." **I replied.**

**We walked into the classroom. It was yellow with brown desks and at the front of the classroom there was a black haired man wearing a grey shirt and blue tie with a dark purple jumper reading a book at a white desk with a black board behind him.**

"You're early, girls, class doesn't start until 12:50." **He told us.**

"We just came here early to meet you...um, you are—" **Neru started, but the teacher cut her off.**

"Professor Ueki Loid."

"Sorry if we came too early." **I apologised.**

"Its fine, my pupils in Paris were always early. That's the sign of a good scholar." **He smiled.**

"You lived in Paris?! It's my DREAM to go there!" **I grinned.**

"Yup! For 3 years. It's amazing there, it really is." **He said, getting up.**

"Wow, I'm impressed. You seem to have done a lot for someone so young..." **Neru trailed off.**

"Hey, I'm 25! I'm not THAT young." **He told her.**

"Wow, 25? You have to be the youngest teacher here." **I said.**

"I feel like it's an accomplishment. Well excuse me, ladies; I have to print out some paperwork before class starts." **He said to us and walked out of the room.**

"He's cute, isn't he?" **A black haired girl in pink asked us.**

"He's PERFECT. I wonder if he's married..." **Neru smiled.**

"Married? Not sure. But I'm certain he has a girlfriend." **She told her.**

"Are you guys serious? He's a TEACHER. Just talking about him is weird." **I scowled.**

"Well, I'll just talk about him with...uh, what's your name?" **Neru asked the girl.**

"Clara." **She replied.**

**I don't know if it's just me...but I get the creeper vibe from Mr. Void. It seems like all the girls in class loved him. But when class ended I went back to Mikuo's dorm. I wanted to talk. Not to talk about anything bad, but just TALK. It's nice to have someone to talk to.**

**I knocked on the door and waited for him.**

"Mikuo? You in there?" **I called.**

"Mikuo went to get pizza with some of the players, I'll tell him you stopped by." **Bruno said, coming over to me.**

"Oh, okay, thanks, Bruno." **I smiled.**

"Hey...um, is there anything going on between you and Mikuo?" **He asked.**

"What? NO! I mean...did he say there was something going on?" **I replied.**

"No...I'm just being nosey." **He murmured.**

"Okay...um, I think I better just get going." **I said, my eyes wide.**

"You're going to the game tonight, right?" **He asked.**

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it." **I replied.**

"Cool, guess I'll see you there." **He smiled.**

**6 Months – Hey Monday**

watch?v=7Y9Y2XSNz0E

**I started to get ready for tonight's game. I was wearing a no sleeves black top, a long off the shoulders grey jumper, black skinny jeans, grey 'Ugg boots' and a black and red scarf. I was touching myself up in the bathroom mirror when Ava walked in.**

"Hey, Rin, how do I look?" **She asked.**

**She was wearing a short sleeved black belly top, red shorts that had a deliberate rip in one leg, silver studs in the other and a zebra print belt and black converse with her hair down.**

"Umm...you know it's going to be 18 degrees tonight, right?" **I replied.**

"I just wanna get Mikuo's attention..." **She trailed off.**

**I wasn't going to tell her that she looked like a slut. So I just smiled!**

"Good luck!" **I smiled.**

**Of course we won the game. The Man of the Match got to say a speech and guess who the Man of the Match was that night...Mikuo!**

**I stood with Bruno and Neru and watched him on the stage.**

"I'm just happy to be part of such an amazing team like this one." **He said.**

"Go, Hatsune! He deserves every amount of credit given to him. He played great tonight." **Bruno smiled.**

"I'm so proud of him!" **I grinned.**

**And then the big question came. 'Who would you like to thank?'**

"My family of course, my coach and a girl who helped me out when no one else would. Rin Kagane." **He told everyone.**

"WHAT!?" **I shouted, but no one could hear me over all the cheers.**

"Come on up here, Rin!" **He smiled.**

"Go, Rin!" **Neru grinned.**

**I walked up onto the stage and stood next to Mikuo.**

**The rest of the night was filled with more questions and pictures.**

**TUESDAY**

**The Reason – Hoobastank**

watch?v=fV4DiAyExN0

**I went to Len's house and walked through the door.**

"Hey! It's freezing out there, I need coffee ASAP." **I said, walking over to the coffee machine.**

"Make some for me too, please." **He told me.**

"It's been the longest day today, babe..." **I trailed off as I waited for the mug to fill up with coffee.**

"Really? And why is that?" **He asked.**

"Well first I...what's in your hand?" **I replied, picking up the coffee and looking at the furry ball in Len's hand.**

"Oh, this little thing?" **He said to me, holding out the grey kitten to me.**

**A cat...he bought a cat. BUT...I couldn't help it, I fell in love!**

**I put my coffee down and held in my hands. He was so soft and fluffy!**

"So, what's his name?" **I asked.**

"Rascal." **He replied.**

"Ah, adorable!" **I smiled.**

"I thought it'd be cool to have a pet, it would give us a little responsibility." **He said.**

"I agree AND it will give us something else to TALK about." **I told him.**

"Yeah, that too. Hey, what time is it?" **He asked.**

"It's almost 3." **I replied.**

"Good, just in time, 'Sports Centre' is covering your school's football game." **He told me.**

"Sp-sp-'Sports Centre'? Can't we watch 'Friends'?" **I asked.**

"After this, babe, I just wanna watch the highlights." **He replied, sitting on the sofa and turning on the TV.**

_Mikuo Hatsune was Man of the Match at last night's game._

"I'm getting so tired of hearing about Hatsune..." **He trailed off.**

_Mikuo Hatsune gave a short speech last night where he brought up his girlfriend, Rin Kagane, to the stage. Mikuo thanked Rin for helping him get to where he is today. _

**Then they brought up a picture of Mikuo and I stood next to each other with me smiling at him.**

_The two shared a picture together. Look at the way she's looking at him. Well, Jim, if that's not love then I don't know what is. Now onto our next Man of the Match, Bryan York from Newside University._

"Len, I can explain." **I frowned.**

"I think you should go." **He said.**

"But, Len, just let me explain." **I pushed.**

"I said you should go." **He told me.**

"Okay..." **I trailed off.**

**Your Love is a Lie – Simple Plan**

watch?v=XAbcgmwq3EU

**I wasn't about to let THIS ruin my relationship...**

**I went over to Mikuo's dorm and knocked on the door.**

"Mikuo! Open up, it's Rin! I know you're in there!" **I called.**

"Nope, I'm right here. I had practice." **Mikuo said from behind me.**

"Did you watch 'Sports Centre'? They said I was your girlfriend!" **I told him.**

"Yeah, they made a little mistake, happens all the time." **He said.**

"I need you to tell Len that! Tell him there's NOTHING going on with us." **I said to him.**

"Um...nah. I'll pass." **He murmured.**

"You're going to go over to his house and tell him right now." **I scowled.**

"Are you serious, Rin? Come on!" **He frowned.**

"NOW!" **I shouted.**

"Ugh, fine..." **He trailed off, hunching his shoulders.**

**When we got to Len's house I hid around the side and listened to Mikuo knocking on the door.**

"He's not coming to the door; I don't think he's here." **He told me.**

"His car is here, just wait!" **I said.**

**Len opened the door and walked outside.**

"Hey, man, we need to talk." **Mikuo told him.**

"About?" **Len asked.**

"That section on 'Sports Centre' said Rin was my girlfriend but they got confused. We're just friends." **He said.**

"Len, I think Rascal is hungry." **Miku said, coming to the door.**

"Miku?" **Mikuo asked.**

"Did he just say...Miku?!" **I asked.**

"Look, Hatsune, don't tell Rin about this, okay? She'd freak out." **Len told Mikuo.**

"Leave me out of your bullshit; man...I'm outta here." **He murmured.**

**I made sure Len didn't see me when we left. You know...Mikuo seemed more pissed off than I was. He didn't say a word on the ride back and he was gripping the steering wheel really tight. Maybe it was the thought of what Len and Miku were doing together...I know that's what got to me. **

**Until next time...**

**-Orange Lover.**

**Next time on Orange Lover...**

**Len and Rin finally talk about the Miku situation. Rin takes the train to go visit someone. Neru and a few girls are spending a lot of time with Mr. Void. Ava tells Rin a secret that she just can't keep to herself. Rin FINALLY takes her driving test but her license picture comes out...weird. Mikuo and Rin celebrate by watching TV! Mikuo understands that Rin really likes Len and offers her some advice. Len is acting really sketchy...and I wonder what was on that TV...hmmmm!**

**Exciting, huh?**

**Thank you, SincerelyLenxRin, chibi-chanRin and Cherry Neko 15 for favouriting the story and SincerelyLenxRin for following the story!**

**Bye!**


	4. They Left the Laptop! Part 1

**Chapter 3 is here!**

**EGUZMAN: Haha, maybe she is a criminal. I know, Len is being such a douche right now!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**MizuneMinamiki: I know you love Rascal.**

**I loved him too.**

**I bet Rui would LOVE to beat him up!**

**I think Mikuo's nice too.**

**Thanks for the review!**

**SincerelyLenxRin: Hope you had a great birthday!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Fruitloops25: Haha, I don't think Rin is one for violence.**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Rinneyx3: I'm not sure what he might do yet.**

**Thanks for the review!**

**B.L: You WERE right!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Orange Lover.**

"**They Left the Laptop!"**

**PART ONE**

**Hello, world, welcome back to my shit filled life. Let's start with Wednesday...**

**WEDNESDAY**

**To get my mind off EVERYTHING, Ava and I spent some time together. She gave me a little makeover.**

**I stood looking at myself in the mirror with Ava standing behind me. I was wearing a black off the shoulder top, ripped skinny jeans and long brown boots, but the biggest changes of all were on my head. I had taken off my bow and Ava had dip dyed my hair black and tied it into a loose ponytail. I was wearing black eyeliner and eye shadow too.**

"Sooo what do you think?!" **She asked.**

"Getting rid of my bow was one thing, but the black hair..." **I replied.**

"Coloured hair is the new thing!" **She smiled, showing me her light brown roots.**

"Well, I mean I guess it does look pretty nice..." **I trailed off, admiring myself.**

"See! Now, I'll be right back, I'm going to watch the football practice!" **She told me and walked out of the door.**

**And guess who was at the door when Ava left...**

"What are you doing here?" **I asked Len, staring at his reflection in the mirror.**

"I wanted to talk to you." **He replied.**

"Come in and talk then." **I told him.**

**He shut the door and walked towards me a few steps.**

"I know Mikuo probably told you about Miku, but I swear nothing is going on. She came over to talk and that's it." **He explained.**

"She came over? I was with Mikuo and her car wasn't there, Len." **I scowled, turning round to face him.**

"Okay...I picked her up. I'm sorry." **He apologised.**

"You know I don't like her, so why are you hanging out with her?" **I asked.**

"You hang out with Mikuo all the time and I don't like him!" **He replied.**

"That's different! I didn't fuck him!" **I scowled.**

"RIGHT. Of course you didn't." **He said sarcastically.**

"You think I slept with him?! Are you serious, Len?" **I asked.**

"I'm just saying..." **He replied.**

"Wow and this is coming from the guy who fucks anything that walks." **I scowled.**

"You really wanna go there, Rin?" **He asked, pointing at me.**

"Get out." **I replied.**

"No, no, no. You wanted to TALK more so let's TALK, Rin!" **He scowled.**

"Get out right now!" **I snarled.**

"Whatever, Rin." **He growled and left the room.**

**This was my first REAL fight with Len and I wasn't taking it very well.**

**I was lay on my bed when Ava walked in.**

"Rin! You should've seen Mikuo at practice!" **She told me, walking towards my bed. **"Umm hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine." **I cried.**

"Are you sure?" **She asked.**

"Yeah. I'm going to my parents' for a couple of days. Just thought you should know." **I replied.**

**I took an hour train ride to my parents' house and I don't think they were too happy to see me.**

**I walked into my living room to find Mum and Dad sat on the sofa.**

"Hey, guys...I miss you." **I trailed off.**

"Rin, you've only been gone 5 days." **Dad told me.**

"Oh, hush, Kaito. Hey, honey, how are you?" **Mum asked.**

"I'm good...can I stay here for the night?" **I replied.**

"Of course! Isn't that right, Kaito?" **She said to him.**

"Yeeaaaah..." **He trailed off.**

"Thanks, I'll be in my room." **I frowned.**

**I walked into my room and looked around.**

"Mum...what happened to my room?" **I asked.**

**My bed had a plain black duvet with a sword fish painting over it with three small light bulbs above it, the wallpaper was hot pink still with black stripes and across the room there was a pine night stand with a blue lamp with a big silver TV next to it.**

"You don't like it? I updated it! It's more modern. I still kept the colours the same. And look! I finally put a TV in here!" **Mum replied, walking into the room and patting the top of the TV.**

"I like it...it's just gonna take some time to get used to." **I murmured.**

"Well, you soak it all up and I'll get dinner started." **She said.**

**When dinner was ready, I walked into the study and saw that we were having salad. (Our study is next to our kitchen so our dining table is in there, but it's tiny) We all sat around the table and ate.**

"So, how are your classes?" **Mum asked.**

"Fine." **I replied.**

"How about your roommate?" **Dad said to me.**

"Fine." **I told him.**

"Is every answer you're going to give be 'fine'?" **He asked.**

"Kaito...leave her alone." **Mum told him.**

**Just then the doorbell rang.**

"I guess I'll get it." **Dad said, getting up and walking out of the study.**

"So, what's the real reason you're here?" **Mum asked.**

"I had a fight with Len and I just wanted to come home." **I replied.**

"Well, look who stopped by!" **Dad called, bringing Mikuo into the room.**

"Hey, Rin, Mrs. Kagane." **He smiled.**

"Hey, sweetheart! Rin, go grab Mikuo a plate." **Mum told me.**

"No, that's okay, Mrs. Kagane. I actually just need to talk to Rin." **He said to her.**

"Okay, let's go in my room." **I said.**

**Once we were in my room, I asked him:**

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Ava told me you were coming home. Is everything okay?" **He replied.**

"Yeah, I just had a little fight with Len, but I'm fine." **I frowned.**

"Oh, okay...I guess I'll leave now." **He murmured.**

"Umm, actually you can stay if you want. We can watch a film. I mean, only if ya want...you don't have to or anything." **I said awkwardly, biting my lip.**

"No, I'd love to." **He smiled.**

**It was about ¼ into the film when I asked Mikuo:**

"How do you like the film?"

**I didn't get an answer so I looked over at him, only to find he was asleep.**

"Mikuo?"

"Okay, never mind..." **I smiled.**

**THURSDAY**

**I woke up to find Mikuo wasn't asleep next to me so I went into the kitchen and found Mum washing her hands.**

"Morning, sunshine! I made you coffee." **She told me.**

"Thanks...um, where's Mikuo?" **I asked.**

"He left around midnight. He said he was going to sleep at his dad's place." **She replied.**

**Okay, so I have to admit...I was kind of hoping Mikuo would be making breakfast with my mum or drinking coffee and reading the paper with my dad. **

"Oh...hey, I'm going back to school today, mind giving me a lift?" **I said to her.**

"Sure, just tell me when you're ready." **She told me.**

**Once we were in the car, Mum asked me:**

"Are you sure you don't want to stay longer?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Mum." **I replied.**

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, your father said study for your driving test because you're taking it on Friday." **She told me.**

"Driving test? Mum...no." **I murmured.**

"You taking the train back and forth here is not safe." **She said.**

"This isn't going to go well..." **I trailed off.**

"Well, not with that attitude!" **She said to me.**

"Can you drop me off a few streets away from school? I can't have anyone see my mum dropping me off." **I told her.**

"And this is why you need to take that test!" **She smiled.**

**When I got back to school I talked to Neru for a few minutes. She's been MIA lately.**

**We were sat in the lounge talking about Oliver.**

"He's a nice guy but...he's just SO young!" **She murmured.**

"But you really like him!" **I grinned.**

"I know...I just don't know." **She smiled sadly.**

"You guys are good for each other, trust me, Neru." **I told her.**

"Enough about me! What's up with you and Len?!" **She asked.**

"I think we're over. I found Miku at his house and I'm pretty sure he called me a slut." **I replied.**

"Seriously?! You need to dump him and get back with Mikuo. I've always liked him better." **She told me.**

"Mikuo is looking like a good choice lately. He's been so sweet." **I smiled.**

"Go for it! He wants you! He's BEEN wanting you, Rin!" **She grinned.**

"Maybe. Hey, do you think you can help me study for my driving test? I'm taking it tomorrow." **I told her.**

"Sorry, I can't! Me and a few girls have a studying session with Professor Void." **She apologised.**

"Oh, okay, um...have fun." **I murmured.**

**I was studying for my driving test on my laptop when Ava said:**

"I'm so glad you're back."

"I was only gone for a night." **I told her.**

"I know and you've missed so much!" **She said to me.**

**She was sat on the floor with one of her legs crossed and the other up so she could rest her arm on it.**

"Like?" **I asked.**

"The guys went streaking through our dorms and this gay kid kept coming to our room looking for Mikuo Hatsune. He came here like, 5 times. Since Mikuo and I are getting close, he probably thought I was his girlfriend or something." **She replied.**

**Girlfriend? Ha! Bitch, please...**

"What was the guy's name?" **I said to her.**

"Bruno Matthews, he's on the football team too." **She told me.**

"Bruno is gay?" **I asked.**

"I mean...that's what I HEARD. Don't tell anyone though." **She replied.**

"I won't tell a soul." **I said.**

"Bruno's GAY!" **I shouted as I walked into Mikuo's room.**

"What? Bruno is not gay." **He laughed.**

"Ava said so!" **I told him.**

"You actually believed her? The girl is crazy, Rin." **He said.**

"...are YOU gay?" **I asked.**

**Okay, I knew he wasn't gay...but why didn't he make a move on me last night?!**

"Seriously?" **He replied.**

"Well, at my house you didn't even TOUCH me. It was your perfect chance to make a move." **I told him.**

"I didn't touch you because you have a boyfriend..." **He trailed off, biting his lip.**

"Do you wanna touch me NOW?" **I asked, stroking his arm.**

**I know, I know you're rolling your eyes right now, but it was INNOCENT, friendly flirting!**

"You know...we haven't been this close since..." **He murmured.**

"Since when?" **I asked.**

"Since you got naked in my room that day." **He replied.**

"Way to ruin the moment!" **I scowled, pulling my hand away.**

"Oh, come on! You know that was funny!" **He laughed.**

**I went back to my room and went to sleep. I had a big day tomorrow...**

**FRIDAY**

"Next." **The woman at the computer in the waiting room said.**

"NEXT. Excuse me, are you next?" **She asked me.**

"Oh, sorry!" **I replied.**

**I got up off of the blue plastic chair and walked over to her. She had brown skin and black hair that came down to just below her shoulders and was wearing a dark blue polo shirt.**

"Name?" **She said to me.**

"Rin Kagane!" **I told her.**

"And why are you here today?" **She asked.**

"I took my theory test so now I'm ready to take my practical test." **I replied.**

"Alright, go to the blue wall and look at the black circle to take your picture." **She told me.**

**I walked over to the blue wall on my right and stood in front of it.**

"Now look at the black circle and smile." **She said.**

"Umm...I don't see a black circle, Madame." **I murmured.**

"Smile." **She said to me.**

**I saw a flash and then my picture had been taken. I went to take a look at it and saw that I looked really puzzled.**

**I sooooo have to retake that picture...**

**Next time on Orange Lover...**

**Len and Rin finally talk about the Miku situation. Rin takes the train to go visit someone. Neru and a few girls are spending a lot of time with Mr. Void. Ava tells Rin a secret that she just can't keep to herself. Rin FINALLY takes her driving test but her license picture comes out...weird. Mikuo and Rin celebrate by watching TV! Mikuo understands that Rin really likes Len and offers her some advice. Len is acting really sketchy...and I wonder what was on that TV...hmmmm!**

**Thank you, ScarfXWinter for following and favouriting the story! (Sorry if I missed you out, my email on my phone only lets me see so many emails)**

**Bye!**


	5. They Left the Laptop! Part 2

**Part 2!**

**MizuneMinamiki: Thanks for the help, I changed it yesterday.**

**Yes, he does!**

**I might tell you, I might not...**

**Neru is 18 and Oliver is 16.**

**Thanks for the review!**

**EGUZMAN: Yeah, I thought I should add a little memory from the first story into it yesterday. Len does need to pull himself together!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Fruitloops25: I know, Len is such a manwhore! Maybe Rin will get with Mikuo!**

**P.S. Pick up your phone!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**B.L: Ta da!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Orange Lover.**

"**They Left the Laptop!"**

**PART TWO**

**I was sat in the car with Dad about to take my driving test and I was really scared.**

"I'm going to crash your 'Mercedes'." **I told him, my eyes wide.**

"If you crash my car, I'm taking it out your college fund." **He said.**

"I'm so nervous, Dad..." **I trailed off.**

"Relax, we practiced for three hours before we got here and you did fine. Just don't run over any boys and you'll be fine." **He told me.**

"Gee thanks, Dad." **I said sarcastically, frowning.**

**Just then, a red haired man with loads of freckles wearing a blue shirt and brown jacket with jeans and black trainers came out asking:**

"Rin Kagane? Is there a Rin Kagane here?"

"Good luck, Kiddo!" **Dad told me.**

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it." **I smiled.**

**I PASSED! I mean, my driving instructor was kinda stoned out of his mind and wasn't paying any attention to what I was doing, but who cares!**

**I went over to Mikuo's dorm to tell him.**

"So what's the big news?" **He asked.**

"I got my license!" **I replied.**

"Really?! Sweet! Let's celebrate!" **He smiled.**

"I know what we could do..." **I trailed off.**

**We were sat on the sofa in the dark and I grabbed Mikuo's arm when a brown haired girl was in a graveyard with a shovel.**

"Since when did this become scary?!" **I asked.**

"Why is she at the graveyard...?" **He replied.**

"I think someone brought her there!" **I frowned.**

"Why were they drinking? I thought this was a kids' show?" **He asked.**

**Then the brown haired girl was sat on a bed with a blonde haired girl. At this point I had my face in Mikuo's shoulder whilst shielding my eyes all the same.**

"Wow, what a dumbass, she's going to use her." **He said.**

"I can't look...I bet she's gonna stab Hanna or something!" **I whispered.**

**Then there was a silver laptop on the screen with a costume design on it and I had moved back to my normal sitting position.**

"They left the laptop, Rin! THEY LEFT THE FUCKING LAPTOP! Now A is gonna delete everything on it!" **He frowned.**

**Just then the brown haired girls, the blonde haired girl and a black haired girl were in a forest with a black car with the boot open.**

"It's...it's over? What! NOOO!" **He shouted.**

"Mikuo! Let me in, man!" **Bruno called from behind the door.**

"Oh, look it's your boyfriend..." **I trailed off.**

"Shut up, Rin. Come in!" **Mikuo called.**

**He walked in, but stopped as soon as he saw me.**

"Oh, hey, Rin...I thought you said there was nothing going on with you and Mikuo..." **He trailed off.**

"There's not...we're just hanging out." **I murmured.**

"Don't you have a boyfriend? He might be a little mad if he knew you were hanging with other guys." **He told me.**

"Her boyfriend doesn't mind. We can all hang out." **Mikuo said.**

"Nah...I'll leave." **I said to him.**

**Bruno was really starting to annoy me...so I left and called Len. We needed to talk. I've been texting him all day...so I called him...more than once.**

"Len, call me, we need to talk."

"Hey, it's me, I've been calling you all day...getting worried."

"Can you at least text me? Just let me know you're alive..."

**And there it was again...the feeling of being ALONE.**

**I was stood in my room feeling sorry for myself when I heard Mikuo from outside my door.**

"Rin? I see you in there." **He called.**

"Come in..." **I trailed off.**

"Are you okay?" **He asked.**

"No...Len is ignoring me." **I replied.**

"Um...you want a hug?" **He said to me.**

"Please?" **I asked.**

**I haven't hugged Mikuo in...forever. I almost forgot how good he smelled...he smelled like deodorant and soap. That's a good smell, right?**

**We were still hugging when Mikuo said:**

"Just go over to his house..."

"He hates me." **I told him.**

"He doesn't hate you...he uh...he...l-likes you...I guess." **He murmured.**

"Can you take me there?" **I asked.**

**I stood with Mikuo at his car outside Len's house.**

"Thanks again for taking me here." **I told him.**

"No problem, but if you're not out there in 5 minutes then I'm leaving." **He said.**

"I just want to see if he's okay. It won't take long, promise." **I smiled.**

**I walked over to Len's door and knocked on it. He came to the door after a few seconds, but he didn't look pleased to see me.**

"Hey, Rin..." **He trailed off.**

"Hey...um, I just wanted to see if you're okay, because I called you 5 times and you didn't answer." **I said, looking down.**

"Can we talk some other time? Right now isn't a good time." **He told me.**

"I didn't want to talk; I just wanted to see if you were okay." **I said to him.**

"I'm okay, leave now." **He said.**

"Are you really THAT mad at me?" **I asked.**

"Rin, LEAVE." **He replied.**

"Excuse me, is everything okay?" **A policeman asked, walking over to us.**

"What the..." **Mikuo trailed off.**

"I got a call about a noise complaint from one of your neighbours." **The policeman told Len.**

"I was watching a film and I guess I had the volume up too loud." **He explained, looking down slightly.**

"Are you okay, Madame?" **The policeman asked me.**

"I...um..." **I replied.**

"She's fine, sir." **Len told him.**

"I wasn't asking you. Are you okay, Madame?" **He said to me.**

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." **I told him, biting my lip.**

"You two have a safe night." **He told us.**

**That was weird...right? I mean, someone's TV can't be THAT loud. And why didn't he want to talk to me? He probably had Miku hiding behind the door or something. I don't know what to do, you guys...should I just let him go? Maybe it'd be for the best...**

**Until next time...**

**-Orange Lover.**

I woke up to hear someone shouting my name.

"RIN!"

I sat up and asked her:

"What is it?!"

"You HAVE to come see this!" Neru told me.

I walked into the lounge with her and looked at the TV.

"Oh, fuck." I said, my eyes wide.

**To be continued...**

**;)**

**Next time on Orange Lover...**

**So we find out what Rin saw on the TV. Mikuo & Rin go on a little adventure. Mikuo tells Rin they shouldn't hang out as much and she gets all bitchy BUT Bruno puts her in her place. We finally see a little preview of what was on that video and Rin is shocked when she sees who the girl was.**

**Bye!**


	6. Mayu Halkias

**Orange Lover.**

**"Mayu Halkias"**

**Teenage Dirt bag - Wheatus**

** watch?v=FC3y9llDXuM**

**Hey, guys...so I'm kind of freaked out right now. It all started when I saw the news that morning...**

**I saw a brown haired man wearing a dark blue dress shirt, a red tie and a black blazer. Next to him was a picture of a smiling girl in black and white. She had white hair in the picture that was down and had a bit combed over to the side, but I don't think that's what it really is. She had kind eyes and was wearing a white (or whatever colour it really is) polo shirt.**

"Today, Mayu Halkias was reported missing. No one has spoken to Mayu in two days except one person."**He said.**

**Then a brown haired woman which was curly and wearing a purple low cut, short sleeved dress, white stud earrings, black eyeliner and brown eye shadow came onto the screen. I couldn't have possibly prepared for the black and white face that was next to her head. It was Len's old school picture from before he got kicked out.**

"That's right, George, the last person to have contact with Mayu was Len Kagamine. Mayu's phone records show that she had numerous phone calls to Kagamine. He was brought in for questioning but later released." **She told the camera.**

"We'll keep the community updated." **George said to the camera.**

"You don't think he did anything, right?" **Neru asked, her eyes wide. She was wearing a short (not slut short) grey night gown with a brown trim and her hair was tussled.**

"I'll be back..." **I replied. I was wearing a black vest stop that stopped just above my hips and black shorts. My hair was down and surprisingly straight. **

**I was walking over to Mikuo's dorm and saw him standing outside his door wearing nothing but light blue pyjama pants. Did I mention that he had an AMAZING six pack?**

"Mikuo!" **I replied, walking over to him.**

"Hey, did you see the news?" **He asked.**

"Yes! Mikuo, what the hell was going on in that house last night?" **I replied.**

"Uh, YOU were the one at the door, not me. Did you see anything unusual?" **He said to me.**

No...I don't think so. Maybe we should go back." **I frowned.**

"And have our bodies chopped up and stuffed in his freezer? No thanks." **He said.**

"We can sneak in. He leaves every Saturday at two to go buy his...weed." **I murmured.**

"So that's why you always smell like perfume and weed..." **He trailed off, wrinkling his nose.**

"Shut up. So will you come with me?" **I asked, frowning.**

"Sure...why not." **He replied.**

"Thank you!" **I smiled.**

**Trouble - Pink**

** watch?v=mFu3YzRnyDU**

**Mikuo and I got dressed and drove over to Len's house. Mikuo was wearing a black jumper, dark blue jeans and his black and red football boots. I was wearing a black top, yellow jumper, blue skinny jeans and brown boots. My hair was down and even straighter than before and I had white stud earrings, black eyeliner, black eye shadow and light pink lip gloss.**

**When we got there Mikuo bent down and started rummaging around in one of Len's flower beds.**

"Mikuo...what are you doing?" **I asked.**

"I'm looking for a rock so we can throw it at the window." **He replied, skimming his hand over the top to grab one.**

"Um, I have a key..." **I trailed off.**

"What the hell. Then why are you always knocking on the door?" **He asked, standing up and scowling at me.**

"Because I have MANNERS." **I snarled.**

"Just open the door!" **He growled.**

**I couldn't believe my eyes...**

**The whole house had completely transformed. There was a fancy lamp with a big silver flat screen TV on it, which was on top of a small wooden shelf. On the other wall facing us was a massive painting of New York with one of the black sofas that was in his old room. In the middle there was a dark green rug with a yellow pattern on it with a nice coffee table. On top of that was a glass vase with a mini white plant in it with lots of books next to it. Next to the sofa was another fancy lamp and next to that there was another sofa that was across from the TV. Over in the alcove was a small green table with a turquoise sheet over it with two brown chairs with turquoise cushions on either side. On top of the table was a thin glass vase with daffodils in it. There was a chandelier above that, but the kitchen was the same. Also there were two paintings behind us.**

"Okay, his house did NOT look like this last night." **I said.**

"It looks pretty nice, not gonna lie." **Mikuo told me.**

"He couldn't have done this all by himself in one night. Someone had to help." **I said to him.**

"Maybe he hired a team of people, I mean he does have the money to do that." **He said.**

"Do you smell that?" **I asked, covering up my mouth and nose with my hand.**

"Yeah...it smells like cleaning products." **He replied.**

"I wonder why he has this big painting up..." **I trailed off, looking at the big New York painting on his wall.**

"Probably hiding the bullet holes..." **He told me, his eyes narrowed.**

"Come on, help me take it off the wall." **I said to him, walking over to it.**

"Rin, that will fall on us and we will DIE." **He said.**

"Come on, it doesn't look that heavy." **I told him.**

**Just then we heard Len's car go into the driveway. (I'm pretty sure that's what we call it when there's no garage. I watch too much American TV.)**

"Rin, did you hear that?" **Mikuo asked, his eyes wide.**

"Shit, he's here! We can go out the back door!" **I replied, turning round to face him with my mouth wide open.**

**Mikuo and I watched in the window where the alcove was. We saw Len walk into the living room and sit down on one of the sofas. He was wearing a mud green t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black trainers and a mud green beanie. I hated all of his beanies, so that annoyed me.**

"I can't believe that son of a bitch. I mean...how could he do that to ME." **He said.**

"His dealer must have really pissed him off." **Mikuo whispered.**

"Wait a minute..." **I trailed off.**

**I knew Len and something was OFF about him.**

**I looked at his face more closely and realised that he wasn't wearing his nose ring. Oh god, it was Rei.**

"Mikuo...that's...that's not Len." **I whispered.**

"Have you been smoking too? He's right there!" **He told me.**

_'Yeah, Dad, I know.' _**I thought to myself.**

**We went to see who was doing the talking at the front of the house that we could hear.**

**We peeked round the side of the house and saw Len looking worried and talking on the phone. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull on it, black jeans, black trainers, black jacket, black stud earrings and his nose ring and black bracelets.**

"He won't listen to me! But..." **He trailed off.**

"What the fuck! There's two of these bastards?!" **Mikuo whispered, his eyes wide.**

**I forgot Mikuo was drugged up in the hospital when Rei was in town.**

"Shh! Go watch out for the other one." **I whispered.**

"Yes, sir..." **Len trailed off.**

"Uh, Rin..." **Mikuo said in a low voice.**

"What?!" **I asked, still keeping tabs on Len.**

"The clone is gone, I repeat, THE CLONE IS GONE!" **He hissed.**

"Okay, so...RUN!" **I shouted and jumped over his fence and ran round the back of Len's neighbour's house and jumped into Mikuo's car. Luckily, Len was already in the house at that point.**

**Slipped Away - Avril Lavigne**

** watch?v=BphrCg8SDFI**

**I explained the whole twin thing to Mikuo on the way back to school.**

**Mikuo and I walked back to my dorm and I stood in the middle of the room, staring out of the window. Oh yeah, Ava was there too. She was wearing a purple jumper, black skinny jeans and black Doc Martens. She black eyeliner, brown eye shadow and nude lip gloss. Her hair was up in a bun.**

"You okay?" **Mikuo asked.**

"It must be horrible to know that your boyfriend is a serial killer." **Ava said.**

"He's not a killer..." **I trailed off, frowning.**

"Whatever, he's still creepy and you're his girlfriend, so he might try to sneak in here at night. I think Mikuo should sleep in here tonight or we can sleep in his room." **She told us.**

"Uh, no." **Mikuo said to her.**

"Rin, can I come in? It's me." **We heard Len say from behind the door.**

"Oh god..." **I trailed off, my eyes wide.**

"We're all gonna die!" **Ava told us.**

"You want me to handle this?" **Mikuo asked me, scowling.**

"No...you can come in, Len." **I called.**

**Len walked in, but stopped when he saw Ava and Mikuo.**

"Do you think I can talk to you alone?" **He asked me.**

"Nah..." **Mikuo replied, snarling.**

"Mikuo...maybe you shouldn't make him angry." **Ava said to him.**

"She may be right, Hatsune." **Len said.**

"I got this, Mikuo. Can you guys give us a couple of minutes alone." **I said to them.**

"I'll be waiting outside." **Mikuo told me as he walked out of the door, followed by Ava.**

"So..." **I trailed off when the door had closed.**

"I know you saw the news this morning and I just wanted to let you know that the girl who went missing is a fucking psycho." **He said.**

"Then why were you talking to her? Who is she?" **I asked, frowning.**

"She called me but I didn't answer. She's just some crazy girl who likes me, that's it." **He replied.**

"What were you doing last night that made so much noise?" **I said to him.**

"Moving furniture and stuff." **He told me.**

"Why'd you lie to the policeman?" **I asked.**

"Why are you interrogating me? I had enough of that this morning." **He replied.**

"I'm just asking reasonable questions!" **I said.**

"You don't think I had anything to do with that missing girl do you?" **He asked.**

"What? Len, no." **I replied.**

"I know I've been acting strange lately, but I promise it'll all stop, okay?" **He said to me.**

"Okay..." **I trailed off.**

"I love you and I really want this to work." **He smiled.**

"Alright, times up." **Mikuo said, opening the door.**

**Who Knew - Pink**

** watch?v=NJWIbIe0N90**

**I hung out with Mikuo the next morning and he was acting odd.**

**We were sat on the sofa underneath his bed. I was wearing a see through black vest top with my turquoise, black and pink bikini top underneath, dark blue rolled up, ripped skinny jeans and brown flip flops. I had black eye liner, brown eye shadow and three little hoop earrings in each ear. My hair was up in a bun. Mikuo was wearing a dark turquoise t-shirt, dark blue jeans and black converse.**

"What's wrong, you've barely said anything this whole time." **I said.**

"I've just been thinking." **He told me.**

"About?" **I asked.**

"I don't think we should hang out as much anymore." **He replied.**

"Are you embarrassed to be seen with me AGAIN?" **I said to him.**

"No...it's just you have a boyfriend and I don't feel comfortable with that." **He told me.**

"But we're just friends..." **I trailed off.**

"I know, but...forget it." **He said to me.**

"No tell me, I wanna hear this." **I said.**

"You know how I feel about you and it's just hard to be your FRIEND." **He told me.**

"I don't know how you feel..." **I trailed off.**

"And I guess you'll never know." **He said to me.**

**That pissed me off for some reason...I know it shouldn't have.**

"I'm gonna go." **I said, getting up.**

"Rin!" **I heard someone call after me as I walked down the corridor.**

**I turned round and saw Bruno's head sticking out of his door.**

"Hey!" **He called.**

"Bruno?" **I asked.**

"Yeah, come here, we need to talk." **He replied.**

**I walked in and saw him wearing a light grey and dark grey striped t-shirt, whit pyjama bottoms, a brown bracelet and white stud earrings.**

"What's up?" **I said to him.**

"You have a boyfriend, correct?" **He asked.**

"Yes..." **I replied.**

"So why are you still around Mikuo? Who do you think you are leading him on like that? You go to him when you're having problems and then leave him all alone once that boyfriend of yours comes back." **He said.**

"Whoah, Bruno, calm down." **I told him.**

"No, I won't calm down. Mikuo's my friend and I'm tired of seeing the poor guy hurt." **He scowled.**

"You've just met him!" **I snarled.**

"That's the sad part, Rin, I just met him and even I know when he's hurt. You're clueless!" **He growled.**

"I know Mikuo is hurting!" **I said to him.**

"And yet you continue to hurt him more each day. You're disgusting." **He scowled, pointing at me.**

"Whatever." **I said, walking out of the door.**

**I wanted to punch that fucker in the face, but I just left and went to the cafe to calm down.**

**I was sat down at the back reading a book when a woman with short brown curly hair wearing a really long cream coat and a black haired guy wearing a black dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, brown pants and breeches came over to me.**

"Excuse me, are you Rin Kagene?" **The woman asked.**

"Yes." **I replied.**

"Rin, we're going to have to take you back to the station." **The woman smiled.**

"We've received a statement that you were involved in the disappearance of Mayu Halkias." **The man said.**

**Me? Involved? I've never heard of the girl!**

**Spirit Street (Fade Out) - Radiohead **

** watch?v=IrTB-iiecqk**

**I sat in a black room at a dark green table with some books and a packet of cigarettes on it. I'd taken out my bun and had the donut I used on the table.**

"I don't know anything." **I said.**

"Someone said you do." **The woman told me.**

"Well, they're lying! I've never even heard of this girl." **I scowled.**

"Why don't you take a cigarette, Rin, you seem nervous." **She said to me.**

**WTF.**

"I don't smoke." **I said.**

"What if we told you that we have photographic evidence against you?" **The man asked.**

"That would be IMPOSSIBLE." **I replied.**

"Would it, Rin? Would it?" **The woman said to me.**

"I think I need a lawyer." **I told them.**

**So...I got the best lawyer in town.**

**My dad was wearing a cream blazer, pants and shoes, a green dress shirt and a black tie.**

"So are we done here?" **He asked them.**

"No, we have a statement." **The man replied.**

"A statement is a statement. You have no real evidence." **Dad said.**

"Trust me, we'll find some." **The woman told him.**

"You have no evidence, therefore this interrogation is over. Rin, get your things, let's go." **He said.**

"But..." **The man trailed off.**

"I said it's over."**Dad told him.**

**Back at the house, I sat at the kitchen counter while Mum made mac and cheese. She was wearing a dark purple sleeveless dress and a dark blue belt with cream heels. She had black eyeliner, brown eye shadow and nude lip gloss. Her hair was in the usual side pony.**

"Your father and I think it's best for you to stay at home until all of this is over." **She said, stirring it in the big metal pan with a wooden spoon.**

"How am I going to get to school?" **I asked.**

"I'll take you!" **She replied.**

"How come I can't just get a car?" **I said to her.**

"Getting a car should be the least of your worries right no." **She told me.**

"I guess..." **I trailed off.**

**Since my friends were nowhere near here, I decided to mess around online, you know, watch videos, check emails.**

"Oh, I got a new message." **I clicked on the email.**

_**You'll thank me later.**_

_**-LittleMissLonxo**_

"LittleMissLonxo? Who the hell is that..."

"There's a video attached..."

**I clicked on it and it brought up a video of Len in his old school uniform making out with a girl in a white polo shirt in his old room.**

"Oh, great...now someone is fucking with me."

**Then it showed him kissing the girl while he sat her down on the bed.**

"Wait a minute...who's the girl?"

**Then they were full on up on the camera. All that shit about him not seeing the camera was obviously a lie. Then I took a closer look at the girl's face and remembered the news that morning. It was Mayu Halkias!**

"Oh my god."

"Rin!" **Mum called, opening the front door and walking into the living room.**

**I closed the laptop.**

"Do you want to go get ice cream with me? My treat." **She said.**

"Yeah, Mum, I'll be right there." **I replied.**

**You Found Me - The Fray**

** watch?v=jFg_8u87zT0**

**I passed out when I got home. I was so exhausted! It's been a long day.**

**I woke up at about half eleven to someone knocking on my window. **

"Rin, wake up!" **Len called.**

**I sat up and got out of bed. I was wearing a black long sleeved top and leopard print pyjama pants. My hair was down and straight.**

"Hey." **He said. He was wearing a black t-shirt, a green hooded jacket, dark blue jeans, black trainers, and his nose ring.**

"What are you doing here?!" **I asked, my eyes wide.**

"I heard on the news that you went in for questioning, so I was checking to see if you're okay." **He replied.**

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." **I said.**

"Can I come in?" **He asked.**

"We have a new alarm system and I don't know the code..." **I lied. #firstworldproblems**

"Well, open the window." **He told me.**

"I...I..." **I murmured.**

"Rin, is everything okay in there?" **I heard Mum ask from behind the door.**

"I'll be right back." **I said to him.**

"Okay." **Len said unsurely as I walked towards the door.**

"Hey! Yeah, everything is okay." **I told Mum, grinning at her once I'd opened the door.**

**She was wearing a short purple sleeveless satin night gown. Her hair was in a side pony as usual.**

"Are you sure? I heard knocking on the window." **She said to me.**

"Oh yeah, something flew into it." **I lied.**

"What was it" **She asked.**

"A squirrel..." **I replied.**

"A squirrel?" **She said to me.**

"...a flying squirrel." **I told her.**

"Yeah, go get some rest, honey." **She said.**

**When I got back to the window guess who was NOWHERE to be found.**

**I took a good look outside, but he must have driven his car or something.**

**He's acting weird and it's starting to freak me out even more. I don't know what to believe now...it's not like he's been 100 percent honest with me.**

**Until next time...**

**(if I'm still fucking alive...)**

**-Orange Lover.**

**Next time on Orange Lover...**

**Len and Mikuo get into an argument. Mr. Void is brought up in a convo. We find out what happened to Mayu and who LittleMissLonxo is.**


	7. Come At Me, Bro!

**Hey, guys! Sorry I didn't reply to reviews yesterday, I was just so desperate to get it up after my absence. Basically, my life took over. But I'm here now!**

**B.L: Well the identity of LittleMissLonxo will be revealed today. Because I'm nice, I'll give you a clue. It's someone that Rin knows.**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Fruitloops25: No, I'll watch it when I've posted this chapter.**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Orange Lover.**

**"Come At Me, Bro!"**

**Hello, all. Today was the day I finally opened my eyes. But we'll get to that later...let's start with Monday.**

**Monday**

**My two favourite cousins decided to pay me a visit after school...**

**I opened the door and smiled. I was wearing a dress with a black sleeveless top, a white skirt and a pink belt with grey dolly shoes. My hair was in a side ponytail with one strand at the side of my face, a pink flower bobble and a few curled strands on top of my hair in a ponytail. I had black eyeliner, brown eye shadow and light pink lipstick.**

**Lin was wearing a black off the shoulder top with ROCK written on it, black skinny jeans and black boots with golden studs on the back of the heels. Her hair was down and backcombed. She had black eyeliner, black eye shadow and dark red lipstick.**

**Rui was wearing a black vest top with a zip down the front, dark blue shorts, black boots, lip piercing, three little hoop earrings in each ear, a nose piercing and an eyebrow piercing. Her hair was up in a bun. She had black eyeliner, black eye shadow and black lipstick.**

"Hey..." **I trailed off.**

"Supp, whore?" **Lin asked me, smiling.**

"Are you gonna let us in or what?" **Rui grinned at me.**

"Yeah, come on in." **I said.**

**I was still kind of confused as to why they were here and the dark makeup didn't help...**

"So...what are you guys doing here?" **I asked once we were in my room.**

"We came to check up on you before we went to the concert." **Lin replied.**

"So how was your time in prison? Did someone make you their bitch?" **Rui asked, looking up at the ceiling.**

"I didn't go to prison. I just got questioned." **I replied, scowling.**

"Right." **She said to me.**

"Rin! Mikuo's here!" **I hear Mum call from the front door.**

"He is?!" **I asked.**

"Mikuo Hatsune is here?!" **Lin said to me.**

"Oh please, everyone needs to get off this guy's dick." **Rui scowled.**

**Just then he walked in wearing a black sleeveless shirt, brown chinos and red trainers.**

"Hey...everyone."

"Hey, what are you doing here?" **I asked, smiling.**

"Let me guess, you came here to tell her how much you love her and can't live without her blah, blah, blah, my ass." **Rui snarled at him.**

"Actually, yes I did and I came to see if she was okay." **He said.**

"She's fine. Now you can leave." **She growled.**

"Rui, chill the fuck out." **Lin told her.**

"What's your problem with me?" **Mikuo asked Rui, scowling.**

"You've treated my cousin like shit since day one and I don't like you." **She replied, snarling.**

"But I like you!" **Lin said to him.**

"Rin...LEN is here!" **Mum called again.**

"Uh oh..." **I trailed off, biting my lip.**

"I got twenty pounds on Hatsune!" **Lin said.**

**Hold on...let me find the appropriate song for this.**

**Body Bag - Hit the Lights**

** watch?v=EuPvnF6f0yg**

**Len walked into the room wearing a light blue v-neck shirt, black jeans, black converse and his nose ring.**

"Why is everyone here? Specifically Hatsune." **He said.**

"Listen, I'm really not in the mood for this." **Mikuo scowled.**

"I'm still trying to figure out why he's here, too." **Rui told Len, growling.**

"I think you guys need to fight. Mikuo one side and blondie on the other." **Lin grinned at them both.**

"Uh...there's not going to be any fighting." **I said to her.**

"Rin is right, we shouldn't fight...you wouldn't be able to play football with broken ribs." **Len said, looking at Mikuo.**

"Ha! Are you serious?" **He asked Len.**

"Okay, guys, calm down..." **I trailed off.**

"Rin, shut the fuck up." **Lin told me.**

"Why are you even here? She doesn't need you." **Len scowled at Mikuo.**

"I'm here because you NEVER are. You don't deserve to be with Rin." **He snarled at Len.**

"And you do? This is coming from the same guy who didn't even acknowledge her as his girlfriend." **Len growled at him.**

"I apologised for that. Have you apologised for lying to her? You've been hanging out with Miku like she's your best friend." **He scowled at Len.**

"Oh, so that's what this is about...you're mad that I stole not one, but TWO of your girls."**Len smirked at him.**

"You son of a bitch." **He snarled at Len.**

"Can you guys please stop?" **I asked them, frowning.**

"You have made my life a living hell and I'm done pretending that it doesn't bother me. You can have Miku, she's a sack of shit, just like you. BUT, I won't let you manipulate Rin like you did Miku. You think you can win her over with your money and fake ass charm and I won't let that happen this time. I honestly don't even know why girls like you. You're a liar, a pothead and oh yeah, a fucking kidnapper/killer! Your money and looks can only take you so far and to be honest your eyes are creepy. They're an unnatural looking colour, might wanna go get that checked out." **Mikuo growled at Len.**

"Are you done yet? Because I'm ready to kick your ass." **He scowled at Mikuo.**

"COME AT ME, BRO!" **Mikuo shouted, holding out his arms.**

"Rui, hurry up and get the camera!" **Lin called, as Rui started rummaging around in my draw looking for it.**

"Stop it, RIGHT NOW." **Mum snarled at the boys, coming into the room. She was wearing a coral button up vest top, a black skirt, a black sash with a bow and. Her hair was in the usual side ponytail and she had black eyeliner, brown eye shadow and nude lip gloss.**

"There will NOT be a crime scene at my house. Now get out. ALL OF YOU."

**My mum was pissed! She hated violence...in her house. When everyone left I just sat in my room until my dad came in.**

**Beautiful Disaster - Jon McLaughlin**

** watch?v=_eWDZqc7lCc**

"Knock knock!" **He said. He was wearing a black dress shirt, brown pants and blue shoes.**

"Hey, Dad." **I said to him.**

"Hey, kiddo. Your mother told me about the little incident earlier. You okay?" **He asked.**

"Yeah." **I replied.**

"I was thinking maybe you should invite Neru over sometime to help you clear your head." **He said.**

"I would...but she's always too busy studying with Mr. Void." **I told him.**

"Void? Ueki Void?" **He asked.**

"Yeah, everyone loves him." **I replied.**

"You tell Neru to...watch out. That guy's not to be trusted." **He said to me.**

**My dad sounded pretty serious...so I decided to ask my mum about Mr. Void.**

**I walked into the living room and found her watching TV.**

"Hey...did Dad leave?" **I asked.**

"Yes, he went out for drinks." **She replied.**

"Can we talk?" **I said to her.**

"Sit!" **She told me.**

**I didn't wanna sit, but that was the only way she was going to tell me.**

"So, what's up?!" **She asked, grinning.**

"What does Dad have against Ueki Void?" **I replied.**

"Oh...a few years ago that man was accused of sleeping with one of his secondary school students." **She said.**

"But what does that have to do with Dad?" **I asked.**

"Your dad tried hard to get his teaching license suspended...he said he didn't want his daughter to go to school with a paedophile teaching there." **She replied.**

"DAD said that?!" **I said to her.**

"Yes, the mean moved to France, but I guess he's back. Try not to mention this to your father. He's still a little mad he lost the case." **She told me, putting her finger to her lips.**

"I won't bring it up." **I sighed.**

**TUESDAY.**

**Right when I was getting ready to leave for school, I heard my doorbell ring like, ten times.**

"Rinnnnnnnnn!" **I heard Rui call from outside.**

**I answered the door. I was wearing a dark blue and black checked long sleeved puffy top, a black skirt and black boots. My hair was down and straight. I had black eyeliner, black eye shadow and light pink lip gloss.**

**Rui was wearing a green vest top with a black trim, light blue shorts and all of her piercings. Her hair was up in a bun. She had black eyeliner, brown eye shadow and light pink lip gloss.**

"Haaaaaaay! You remember Momo, right?" **She asked.**

"Yes, hi." **I replied, looking at her. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress with a light blue hem at the top, black heels and white stud earrings. Her hair was down and had some of it brushed to the side. She had black eyeliner, grey eye shadow and light pink lip gloss. **

"Hey, Rin! Did you get my email?" **She asked.**

"Umm, what email?" **I said to her.**

"The email of the video I sent you. I'm LittleMissLonxo." **She told me.**

"LON as in LONdon. Momo used to go to school with Rei when she lived in London." **Rui said.**

"What does that have to do with anything?" **I asked them.**

"Pull up the video and I'll show you." **Momo replied.**

**Once we were in the study I opened up my laptop and went onto my email.**

"I only went to school with Rei for two weeks, but everyone knew who he was within the first day." **Momo told me.**

"Well look at the guy's face. Who wouldn't notice THAT?" **Rui asked her.**

"Anyway, to be honest with you, he's a manwhore. He slept with half of the news reporter club before I left." **Momo said to us.**

"I still don't get what this has to do with the video..." **I trailed off as I clicked on the attachment.**

"Two of my friends were on the team and they were talking about how sexy his tattoo was." **Momo said.**

"I showed her the video and..." **Rui trailed off.**

"I don't see a tattoo..." **I told them as I looked at Len and Mayu making out on the bed in their underwear.**

"PAUSE IT." **Rui shouted.**

**I paused the video and still didn't know what I was supposed to be looking at.**

"You need your glasses back...ZOOM IN." **Rui said to me.**

**I zoomed into Len's back and saw this funny looking tattoo that I didn't recognise.**

"Len doesn't have that tattoo..." **I trailed off.**

"Exactly. That's not Len in the video." **Momo said.**

"What the hell, Rui. How come you didn't notice this a long time ago?" **I asked her.**

"I thought it was Len! I've never seen Rei with his shirt off. I'm not THAT easy." **She replied. *cough* Rui *cough* check it out *cough***

**All I could think about during class was how I was going to rip Rei AND Tucker's face off. I told my mum I'd take the train home. I had to take care of this TONIGHT.**

**Breakeven - The Script**

** watch?v=MzCLLHscMOw**

**It was dark when I barged into Len's house and found Rei sat on the sofa wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt, black jeans, black trainers and his beanie.**

"There's a thing out there called a doorbell..." **He trailed off.**

"Shut up. Where's your brother?" **I asked, scowling.**

**Just then, Len walked in wearing a long sleeved shirt that was grey on the torso and black on the sleeves, grey jeans, black trainers, black stud earrings, his nose ring and a bracelet.**

"Hi..." **He trailed off.**

"Why didn't you tell me that it was REI in that video? And the missing girl!" **I snarled at him, poking him in the chest.**

"Rin...just let me explain." **He said.**

"I'm waiting." **I growled.**

"Rei made the video with Mayu, but I took the blame for it because my dad asked me to. Rei got into a really good school and the video would mess up his chances of staying in." **He told me.**

"And what about Mayu?" **I asked, scowling.**

"She recently came back asking for more money, so my family paid her off if she agreed to leave town." **He replied.**

"Why didn't you just tell me this? Do you know how stressed out I've been over this shit?" **I snarled.**

"It's because we couldn't trust you." **Rei said from the sofa.**

"Rei! Shut the fuck up!" **Len growled at him.**

"Did Miku know?" **I asked.**

"Umm...yes...but..." **He replied.**

"So you can trust that sneaky whore, Miku? But not me?" **I scowled at him.**

"No, Rin, it's not like that!" **He told me.**

"Don't ever talk to me again." **I snarled and walked out.**

**Miku over ME? I couldn't believe it! I needed some time alone. This was just too much to take in.**

**I was sat at one of the tables outside the cafe when Oliver walked past wearing a grey t-shirt, a dark blue fabric jacket, brown rolled up jeans and brown toms.**

"Hey, Rin! Mind if I sit?" **He asked, sitting down next to me anyway. **"Why the long face?"

"Len." **I scowled.**

"Wow, what did he do now?" **He asked.**

"He lied." **I replied. Poetry at its best.**

"That's nothing new...the guy has been a liar since I met him at Miku's sweet 16. He told me he was Miku's cousin. It's kind of sick now once you think about it." **He said.**

"He actually came around you guys?" **I asked, sitting up.**

"Dude, he was ALWAYS around. He'd have conversations with Mikuo about football and everything!" **He replied, looking disgusted.**

"That asshole..." **I trailed off, resting my elbow on the table again.**

"I know! I don't know how that guy can sleep at night." **He snarled.**

"You and me both." **I told him, sitting up again.**

"Do you think we can this convo back at my house? I'm kind of sort of really grounded and I'm not supposed to be out." **He said to me.**

"Sure, why not!" **I grinned.**

**When we got to Ian's house, someone wasn't exactly too happy to see me.**

"What is SHE doing here?" **Iroha asked. She was sat on the sofa wearing a short sleeved black belly top with WILD HEART written on it in hot pink, dark blue denim shorts. Her hair was down with a wave in it at one side. She had black eyeliner and light pink lip gloss. **

"Why are YOU acting like a bitch?" **Oliver replied.**

"Daaaadddd! Oliver called me a bitch!" **She shouted.**

"Oliver, don't call your sister a bitch." **Their father called from inside the kitchen.**

"Relax little sister of mine..." **He trailed off, grabbing her wrists and pulling her up.**

"NO." **She shouted, growling at him. **"Oh and, by the way, Rin, I don't like you."

"I kind of figured." **I said.**

"Ugh, your attitude is repulsive." **She scowled.**

"Your face is repulsive." **Oliver smiled at her.**

**Just then, Mikuo came in wearing his football uniform. It was his red and black jacket, black pants, red knee socks and his red and black football boots.**

"Oh my gosssshh. Look who's here! What a pleasant surprise!" **Oliver grinned.**

"Is Dad okay? I got here as fast as I could." **Mikuo said to him.**

"Yup, I'm fine." **His dad smiled, walking out of the kitchen. He was wearing a brown dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, his glasses in the button, dark blue jeans and matching brown toms to Oliver's. **"Hey, son, good to see you."

"What the fuck. You told me Iroha stabbed Dad with a pocket knife." **Mikuo snarled at Oliver.**

"What?!" **Brielle asked, growling.**

"Hey, you believed it, right? That just shows how unstable Iroha is." **Oliver said, smiling nervously.**

"I am going to hurt you." **She scowled at him.**

"Maybe I should go." **I told them.**

"No! Stay! TALK!" **Oliver said to me.**

"Oliver..." **Mikuo trailed off, snarling.**

"Dude, just take her in the fucking room." **Oliver growled.**

**Superman - Joe Brooks**

** watch?v=otx0Bnru0dY**

**I didn't want to go in the room with him...HORRIBLE memories take place in that room.**

"I see your parents changed your room around too." **I said.**

**Now there was a blackboard with a potted plant next to it on one side of the room, a bed with red sheets with Mikuo's trophy shelf above it on the other.**

"Yeah, it's the guest room now...look, I'm sorry my brother dragged you over here. I swear I didn't tell him to." **He apologised.**

"No, it's fine...I broke up with Len." **I frowned.**

"Really? That's good." **He told me.**

"Yup..." **I trailed off.**

"Cool..." **He said to me, smiling slightly.**

"Okay, so this is the part where you're supposed to tell me how much you love me and kiss me and we live happily ever after." **I said.**

"Oh, really? Is that what I'm supposed to do?" **He asked.**

"Well...I mean..." **I replied.**

"Rin, I'm kidding." **He smiled.**

**Then he kissed me. It was a lot like our first kiss but better.**

"I love you and no, I'm not just saying that because you told me to." **He told me.**

"And I love you." **I smiled.**

**I'll be the first to say that it's not cool to tell someone else you love them an hour after you break up with someone, but...I honestly think this is the first time I've said I love you and actually meant it. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE Len, but was I IN love with him? And you know what the best part of kissing Mikuo was? He didn't try to unsnap my bra or push me on the bed afterwards. All he wanted to do was cuddle, watch TV and eat Dorritos with me. **

**We basically just sat there hugging, then Mikuo kissed my cheek and we started making out. **

**He wanted to hold me and just...love me. No one has done that to me before...**

**Until Next Time...**

**-Orange Lover.**

**Next time on Orange Lover...**

**Len and Rin come face to face again. Ava finds out Mikuo is seeing someone and plans to go after them. Rin's dad tries to talk to her about her boy situation. Rui and Rin go tanning only to have it sabotaged by Miku's best friend. Mikuo goes to dinner with Rui to "talk". Neru finally gets off of Mr. Void's nuts and Bruno is acting like a weirdo.**


	8. Haters Gunn' Hate Part 1

**Hey, everyone!**

**EGUZMAN: I know, I thought that was a bit shallow. Bruno's behaviour will be revealed in part 2!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Minniebelle16: I'm glad you feel that way :).**

**Thanks for the review!**

**B.L: Trust me about Rin and Mikuo. I wouldn't have put them together if it wasn't requested, you might grow to like them (I don't want anyone to change their ship, I'm still RinxLen!). Yeah, Momo used to live in London, but that's another story ;). You're welcome!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**SincerelyRinXLen: Haha, I love that ship too :).**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Sonamy- Taiream317: Yeah, I usually root for Len, too. But does he want Rin back?**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Orange Lover.**

**"Haters Gunn' Hate"**

**PART ONE**

**Little Lion Man - Tonight Alive**

** watch?v=sPuNTL8Rd_E**

**Hello all of you beautiful readers. It's been a crazy few days!**

**WEDNESDAY**

**Rui came over with a few words of wisdom.**

**She was wearing a light blue, short sleeved, off the shoulder on one side and on the shoulder on the other top with black polka dots on it, navy blue leggings and dark blue toms. Her makeup was black eyeliner, black eye shadow and light pink lip gloss. She was wearing all of her piercings and her hair was up in a French plait from the right side that turned into a bun at the back of her head.**

**I was wearing a black, sleeveless top that went purple near the bottom, dark blue, rolled up skinny jeans with rips in and brown thong flip flops. I was wearing the same make up as Rui, but I had light pink lipstick. I had my hair styled in a low side plait.**

"You're a fucking idiot." **She said with her arms folded. **

"Gee, Rui, thanks!" **I scowled.**

"I'm just saying...you had a millionaire who wanted to marry you and you dump him for HATSUNE?" **She asked.**

"I didn't dump him for Mikuo, I dumped him because he lied." **I replied, snarling.**

"Everyone lies, Rin! It's life!" **She smiled, cocking her head to the side slightly and unfolding her arms. Then she folded them again and brought her head back up, **"You can do better than Mikuo..."

"You don't understand, Rui." **I growled.**

"I don't understand AT ALL. Why don't you explain it to me, Rin." **She told me.**

"When I'm with Mikuo, we can actually sit down and talk about everything. I can't talk to Len without him slipping his hand down my pants." **I frowned.**

"Um, okay, that was a little TOO much information." **She grinned slightly, unfolding her arms and holding out her right arm.**

"Whatever, let's just leave now." **I said to her.**

"Okay, but let's stop at KFC first! I'm starving!" **She smiled, doing the cocking my head is cute thing.**

**We stepped outside to see Len stood outside wearing a light blue shirt, soft black jacket, mud green jeans, black trainers and his nose ring.**

"Ah, this is great." **Rui said.**

"What are you doing here?" **I asked him.**

"I just wanted to talk." **He replied.**

"I have to go." **I told him.**

"Cut the bullshit, Rin and let me in." **He said to me.**

**Once we were inside the living room, Len and I stood opposite each other while Rui sat on one of the chairs from the study watching us. Her legs were parted and her hands were perching on the end of the chair in between them. I know it sounds wrong, but she looked completely normal.**

"Okay, let's settle this." **Rui said.**

"Do you think you can maybe let us talk alone?" **Len asked her.**

"Uh, no. Now hurry up, KFC is calling my name." **She replied.**

"Why are you here?" **I asked him, leaning away slightly.**

"To talk..." **He replied.**

"There's nothing to talk about, Len. We're broken up." **I scowled.**

"Uhh, since when?" **He asked, slightly leaning away from me this time.**

"Since I told you to never talk to me again." **I replied, straightening my body to face him again and putting a sour expression on my face.**

"THAT was your way of breaking up with me? Are you serious?" **He said to me, straightening his body to face me, slumping his shoulders and snarling.**

"YES." **I shouted.**

"And why are you leaving me? I told you the truth about everything." **He smirked, standing back up properly and shrugging his shoulders.**

"No! You NEVER told me why you went to go pick up Miku that day." **I growled, leaning towards him and pointing at him, while he leaned towards me with a pissed off face.**

"I just needed someone to talk to..." **He trailed off, leaning away from me again.**

"I'VE BEEN BEGGING YOU TO TALK TO ME FOR WEEKS NOW!" **I shouted.**

"Every time we talk, all you do is complain and...it's kind of annoying." **He said, turning to the side slightly and putting his finger in one ear, as if to block out my voice.**

"Oh really? And what exactly do you and MIKU talk about?" **I asked, leaning towards him and slightly doing a 'come at me bro' with my arms, scowling.**

"Life." **He replied, turning his body to face me again.**

"Oooohhh, soooo deep!" **I snarled, leaning slightly away from him and pointing at him.**

"Okay, what do you and Mikuo talk about? I know that's who you're going to be with now." **He growled, holding up his arms. He put one arm down and pretended to make the other one talk in a stupid voice, **"Oh, Rin, I wuuvv you so much and I promise I won't fuck you over like I did last time, because I'm not a big pussy like I used to be."

"Don't talk about him like that!" **I scowled, putting my hands on my hips and leaning towards him.**

"I'm sorry, but if you get back with Mikuo then you're just as stupid as everyone said you were." **He smiled innocently , putting his hand down.**

"Okay, I'm gonna have to say something here." **Rui told him, standing up and narrowing her eyes, **"First of all, you and Miku talking about 'life' is the biggest piece of bullshit I've heard in a long time. And second, no one calls Rin stupid except me, so get the fuck out so I can go eat my damn KFC." **She snarled.**

**Lyrical Lies - Cute is What We Aim For**

** watch?v=mPwzPefOaas**

**That's the one thing I loved about Rui, she always had my back. Now we had to go to my dorm to get some more clothes. My stay at my parents' house was longer than expected.**

**Rui looked at all of Ava's posters in awe.**

"Do you think she'll notice if I stole one of her posters?" **She asked.**

"Eh, most likely." **I yawned, one of my hands on my hip while the other one scratched the back of my neck.**

**Just then, Ava walked into the room wearing a black, short sleeved top, black leggings and black converse. Her makeup was black eyeliner, brown eye shadow and light pink lipstick. Her hair was up in a bun.**

"Rin, you're back! Ohmygod, sooo, I think my life is over." **She said, her mouth wide open.**

"Umm, why?" **I asked.**

"I think Mikuo has a girlfriend...he kept taking breaks during practice to text someone and he didn't go to lunch with his team!" **She replied, biting her lip worriedly.**

"Aw, that doesn't mean he has a girlfriend, Ava." **I lied, smiling.**

"Aw, I hate to break it to ya, but it's true. Mikuo Hatsune is banging someone." **Rui told her, closing her eyes sadly.**

"Now, Rui...you don't know that for a fact." **I grinned, turning my body towards her slightly and raising my finger.**

"Oh, I don't need facts my dear Rin." **She said to me, folding her arms and covering her mouth with one hand while Ava looked shell shocked.**

"This can't be happening! I thought he liked me! He told me my shoes looked cool!" **She cried, covering her face with her hands.**

"That's your indication that he LIKES you?" **Rui asked her, unfolding her arms and puckering his lips in a confused fashion.**

"That girl is a dumb whore." **She sniffed, drying her eyes.**

"Okay, now let's not start calling people names..." **I trailed off, raising a fist slightly and looking at the white ceiling.**

"She's a big whore, like...skanky bitch slut whore." **Rui said, folding her arms and covering her mouth with one hand again.**

"If I ever see her, I'm going to hurt her." **Ava frowned, looking away.**

"BEAT. HER. ASS." **Rui shouted, raising an eyebrow.**

"Okay! Well I think we better go!" **I grinned at Ava.**

**Rui and I walked out of the building to find Mikuo standing in front of us wearing a short sleeved, v-necked grey shirt, sleeveless black jacket, black jeans and.**

"Hey there! I thought I saw you two walking around." **He grinned.**

"Hey! I'm gonna need you to give me a lift home. I wouldn't want Rui to ride home with a whore." **I laughed sarcastically, holding up a finger as if I'd discovered something awesome.**

"Oh, come on! I was kidding! Look, Hatsune, you're gonna eat dinner with us tomorrow night, got it?" **She asked him.**

"Okay..." **He replied, scratching his head.**

"I wanna...give you a chance, so don't fuck it up." **She said.**

**I was happy Rui wanted to give Mikuo a chance, but also very nervous...**

**Mikuo and I sat in my garage in front of the sofa. Mikuo sat with his left leg bent and the other in the same position, but it was on the floor and then I lay on top of the leg on the floor with one nad on my stomach and the other one on top of Mikuo's that was on my collar bone and his other hand was on my shoulder.**

"Can you believe he said that?" **I asked, as I finished explaining the argument between me and Len.**

"I think it's hilarious that he said they talk about...life." **He replied.**

"Right? And then he said I was stupid." **I smiled.**

"You're not stupid. He's just a hater." **He said.**

"Haters GUNN' HATE." **I told him.**

**Just then, Dad walked into the doorway wearing a black, v-neck shirt, a red man cardigan, light brown and grey shoes.**

"Hey, I'm going to get your mum from her yoga class..." **He trailed off as he saw me with Mikuo.**

"Okay, see ya!" **I smiled.**

"Can you guys not do...that? Thanks." **He said to us.**

**Mr. Brightside - The Killers**

** watch?v=gGdGFtwCNBE**

**I took Mikuo into my room and he sat on my bed.**

"When is your dad gonna stop hating me?" **He asked.**

"My dad LOVES you. He hates Len." **I replied, smiling.**

"Nice, we have something in common. What's his reason for hating him?" **He said to me, smirking.**

"He thought we were, you know..." **I trailed off.**

"Were you?" **He asked.**

"Umm...yes." **I replied, scratching my head.**

"Yuck...we gotta disinfect that thing. You did it on this bed, huh?" **He said to me.**

"Yeah, but I washed the sheets..." **I trailed off, pretending to scratch my head. My hair gives me comfort, don't ask.**

"I feel like I need a shower now." **He said, getting up and wrinkling his nose.**

"Shut up. What about you and that Lola chick?" **I asked, rolling my eyes.**

"Nope. I'm clean, unlike you..." **He replied.**

"I don't like you..." **I trailed off, bringing my hand to my face.**

**Mikuo left and I started catching up on homework.**

**I was in the study on my laptop wearing my black, short sleeved, one shoulder on, one shoulder off night gown with my hair up in a bun when my dad came in.**

"Hey, Rin, what are you up to?" **He asked.**

"Just some homework." **I replied.**

"Good...um, look, I'm just going to get straight to the point. Your mum told me you broke up with Len. And today I saw you with Mikuo...don't get me wrong, I like Mikuo, but don't you think you're rushing into things a little?" **He said to me.**

"Mikuo and I are just friends, Dad. We didn't make anything official." **I told him.**

"Things looked pretty official to me the way you two were all up on each other." **He said.**

"Dad...nothing is going on and even if it is it's MY business." **I told him, slamming my fingers on the laptop keys.**

"Well, Rin, when you're in my house it's my business as well, do you understand?" **He asked.**

"Yes...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that." **I replied.**

"Finish up your homework. Good night." **He said to me.**

**I'm gonna be honest, my dad scares the fuck out of me and I know I shouldn't have given him that attitude. **

**Say So - My Favourite Highway**

** watch?v=KWvY3Ym4Xtc**

**THURSDAY**

**My mum wanted to take me tanning and Rui came along. I have a little confession to make. I'm deadly pale. I don't really like telling people but now you know. Enjoy.**

**As soon as we walked into the waiting room my heart stopped. The girl at the desk was Miku's best friend! Yukari, I think her name is. She was wearing a sleeveless green dress with a diamond trim and a diamond sash. Her makeup was black eyeliner, brown eye shadow and nude lipstick. Her hair was down and reached her chest. It was curly but her fringe was straight.**

"Welcome to Sun-kissed Tanning Salon! Will you be getting your usual today Meiko?" **She asked Mum.**

**Mum was wearing a yellow dress with grey stripes and thin silver straps. It had a small grey frill on the front and grey heels. Her makeup was black eyeliner, black eye shadow and nude lip gloss. Her hair was in her usual curly side ponytail with two strips of hair hanging next to each side of her face.**

"No, not today. It's just going to be my niece and daughter." **She replied.**

"I wanna look like I just came back from Cabo." **Rui said. She was wearing a see-through grey vest top with her leopard print bikini top underneath, light blue shorts and brown thong flip flops. Her makeup was black eyeliner, black eye shadow and light pink lipstick. She was wearing all of her piercings her hair was put up in the same French plait from the right side of her head that turned into a bun round the back.**

**I was wearing a black vest top, dark blue denim shorts, black converse and white stud earrings. My makeup was black eyeliner, black eye shadow and light pink lipgloss. My hair was up in a bun again.**

"This is my daughter's first time tanning, so you can you put her booth on low?" **Mum asked Yukari, smiling.**

"No problem..." **She answered, typing it into her computer.**

"Put it on the lowest setting, please." **I told her.**

"I did. You girls head to your booths. Have fun!" **She said to Rui and I.**

**Once we were in the tanning section, Rui had taken out all of her piercings and was wearing her full bikini and I was wearing mine. I was wearing a green one.**

**The room was turquoise and had loads of circular lights on the walls.**

"I've never been to a tanning salon like this...do we just stand here?" **She asked, looking around.**

"I guess..." **I replied.**

"Alright...well, see you in twenty!" **She said.**

**20 minutes later...**

"Rin, are you done yet?! I don't think my booth is working." **I heard Rui call from outside the booth.**

**She walked into my section of the room where I was waiting for her.**

"How do I look?" **I asked, smiling.**

"...like Beyonce." **She replied.**

**I walked over to the mirror and took a look at myself. I was ORANGE! I was almost as tanned as Len and he's half Spanish! (Small fact there)**

"Oh my god. I said low settings! Ugh, Miku's stupid friend did this on purpose!" **I said, my eyes wide.**

"Wait, that, girl was Miku's friend?" **Rui asked, scowling.**

"Yes and she hates me." **I replied, frowning and lowering my head.**

"I'll be right back." **She snarled.**

**She walked out of the room and I ran over to the doorway, not looking out so that I would be hidden.**

"Uh..." **I heard Rui trail off.**

**She popped her head back round the doorway and asked, **"Uh, Rin, quick question...what does Miku look like?"

"She's thin, tall, has long teal hair and pale skin." **I replied.**

"Great, got the right person! We have a little bit of a situation out here." **She said, her eyes wide.**

"Umm...like?" **I asked, looking down and scratching my head. It's my comfort thing, you see.**

"Your mum is like, best friends with the bitch." **She replied.**

"What?" **I said to her, putting my arm down and snapping my head up to attention.**

"Good, you girls are done!" **Mum said, standing up as we walked out. **

**Miku was sat with her wearing a turquoise crop top with miniscule straps and pink high-waisted denim shorts. Her makeup was. Her hair was in a side ponytail and she had a fringe like Yukari's.**

"Yeah, let's just leave..." **I trailed off, looking away.**

"Oh, honey, you're so...brown. It looks good!" **She told me.**

"Yeah, SOMEONE cranked up the settings in Rin's booth." **Rui said to her.**

"You and my boyfriend are almost the same colour now...how cute." **Miku said.**

"I bet..." **I trailed off.**

**Ha! She was talking about Len...**

**Next time on Orange Lover...**

**Len and Rin come face to face again. Ava finds out Mikuo is seeing someone and plans to go after them. Rin's dad tries to talk to her about her boy situation. Rui and Rin go tanning only to have it sabotaged by Miku's best friend. Mikuo goes to dinner with Rui to "talk". Neru finally gets off of Mr. Void's nuts and Bruno is acting like a weirdo.**


End file.
